My Trouble Maker
by Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet
Summary: Kyu tidak sengaja tersandung kaki seorang namja manis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tangan kanannya terkilir. Namja manis itu pun bersedia menjadi pelayannya, padahal Kyu tidak memintanya. Sialnya, namja itu selalu membuatnya kesal. KM ff, BL. Last chap, chap 6 update!
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Trouble Maker**

**Summary:: Kyuhyun tidak sengaja tersandung kaki seorang namja manis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terkilir. Namja manis itu pun bersedia menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun tidak memintanya. Sialnya, namja itu selalu membuatnya kesal.**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin)**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeong~! New FF from author dan pairnya KyuMin again! *Nampak banget authornya KMS*

Okedeh, semoga ff kali ini bisa menghibur readers juga… ^^

Enjoy~!

**Hiwatari NiwaDark Present~**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Di sebuah gedung bercat krem yang terlihat sangat mewah, terdapat banyak orang yang berada di dalamnya. Sebut saja itu adalah SM High School dengan penghargaan sekolah terbaik, sekolah termegah, sekolah termahal, sekolah yang paling terkenal.

Mari kita lihat tokoh utama kita di sini.

Seorang namja berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan satu tangan berada di saku celananya, tangan yang satunya lagi memegang kamus bahasa Inggris yang bisa dibilang tebal, tas yang bertengger di pundak kirinya, rambut berwarna coklat tua, mata obsidian, dan jangan lupakan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Ohh, mungkinkah kalian berpikir bahwa namja itu adalah namja culun karena memakai kacamata?

Ani~ Namja ini bukan nerd boy, kok.

Namja ini terlihat sangat tampan dengan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. Bahkan namja ini masuk dalam 5 besar namja terkeren di sekolah ternama ini. Sebut saja dia Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja ini cukup terkenal di kalangan sekolah. Ia adalah anggota OSIS, ketua tim basket, peraih juara di olimpiade matematika, dan salah satu siswa yang memiliki suara terindah di SM High School ini.

Ia lalu berbelok dan memasuki sebuah ruangan, sebut saja ruangan locker. Ia berjalan menyusuri beratus-ratus locker yang berderet di ruangan itu dan berhenti tepat di depan locker miliknya.

Ia merogoh saku celanannya dan mengambil kunci lockernya.

Cklek! Kyuhyun memutar kunci itu.

Saat ia membuka pintu lockernya…

Sreet!

Berpuluh-puluh surat yang beramplopkan warna pink, merah dan bahkan ada yang biru terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja saat pintu locker Kyuhyun berhasil terbuka.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya saat melihat surat-surat itu. Ia berjongkok untuk memunguti surat-surat itu. Setelah semuanya telah terkumpul, ia memandangi surat-surat itu.

'Mau sampai kapan mereka menaruh surat-surat ini di lockerku?' pikir Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri dan bmembuang surat-surat itu ke tong sampah. Ia sudah sangat bosan melihat surat-surat yang berisikan ungkapan cinta itu. Ya, banyak siswi yang mengiriminya surat cinta yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat bodoh itu. Kalau memang benar-benar menyukainya, kenapa tidak ungkapkan langsung dengan kata-kata di depannya? Yahh, meskipun sudah pasti ditolak oleh Kyuhyun.

Ia segera memasukkan kamusnya ke dalam locker dan mengunci lockernya. Dengan segera ia keluar dari ruangan locker itu dan kembali berjalan di koridor sekolah, berniat ke ruangan kelasnya dan bermesraan dengan pasangan sehidup-sematinya, PSP.

Ia berjalan dengan gaya coolnya melewati koridor sekolah yang lumayan ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang saat merasa seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yo! Cho Kyu-"

BRUAAKKHH!

"Hyun…" Seseorang yang tadi memanggil Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, langsung cengo melihat sahabatnya tersandung dan jatuh.

Ya, saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang ia tidak tahu bahwa seorang namja manis dengan rambut blonde yang ngejreng sedang berjalan ke arahnya seraya menari-nari gaje dengan headset di telinganya. Alhasil, saat kaki namja manis itu terulur, Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan pun tersandung kakinya dan terjatuh.

"Auuw!" rintih Kyuhyun saat perut dan dadanya menghantam lantai koridor yang dingin. Sakit di perut dan dadanya tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan sakit pada tangan kanannya yang tadi hendak menahan tubuhnya. Saat tangan kanannya hendak menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghantam lantai, ternyata posisi tangan kanannya tidak pas dan tangan kanannya malah tertekan berat badannya.

"Ah!" namja manis yang dikenal dengan nama Lee Sungmin itu tampak terkejut. Ia segera melepas headset sebelah kanannya dan berjongkok.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba untuk berdiri. Siwon dan siswa-siswi lain yang mulai berdatangan hanya bisa menonton hal itu. Bahkan Siwon belum sembuh dari cengonya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang tadi disapanya tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hei, itu 'kan Lee Sungmin dari kelas XII-B dan Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas XI plus 'kan? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Aihh! Berani sekali namja itu membuat Kyuhyunku terjatuh!"

"Auuw! Pasti sakit, tuh."

"Eh? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa jatuh? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Mereka berdua tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan."

"Ada apa ini? Kok pada heboh semua?" Bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa-siswi mulai terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang mulai ramai itu. Mereka mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menyaksikan hal yang cukup menghebohkan itu.

"Ahh! Sakit, babo!" seru Kyuhyun saat Sungmin meraih tangan kanannya dan hendak membantunya berdiri. Mendengar seruan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Auuww!" rintih Kyuhyun lagi. "Kenapa kau melepaskan tanganku?" kesalnya.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya dengan tatapan polos. "Tadi kau bilang sakit saat aku memegang tanganmu, yasudah aku lepas saja tanganmu." Ujarnya dengan nada tidak bersalah.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. dengan tangan kirinya, ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Tangan kanannya benar-benar sakit dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Tapi cara kau melepaskan tanganku itu sangat kasar!" Kyuhyun menyemburkan kekesalannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja membuatmu jatuh." Ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun mendecih. "Aissh! Sudahlah… Sekarang bantu aku ke UKS!" perintahnya.

Dengan segera, Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Auww!"

"Ah!" Sungmin kaget dan langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia lupa kalau tangan kanan Kyuhyun sakit dan dengan otaknya yang pelupa, ia menyentuh tangan kanan Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam. Sungmin tersenyum canggung.

Namja manis itu berjalan kearah kiri Kyuhyun dan segera membopong namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu ke UKS.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu UKS seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Hush! Hussh!" Ia mengusir beberapa siswa dan siswi yang memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh, kesal dan penasaran setelah insiden itu. Pasti rasanya sangat risih 'kan kalau dipandangi seperti itu oleh setiap orang yang lewat di depannya? Memangnya Sungmin itu pajangan museum apa? Sampai dipandangi seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Sungmin mencolok mata mereka yang melirik-lirik aneh ke arahnya.

Sungmin menghela napasnya yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ia bosan sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Bosan karena menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih berada di UKS hampir satu jam lamanya, dan merasa bersalah karena telah membuat anak orang terjatuh dengan kondisi yang tampaknya lumayan parah.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana eommanya namja yang jatuh itu mengejarnya dengan membawa panci dan spatula, siap-siap menggorengnya karena telah membuat anaknya terluka.

Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu. Untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya, ia kembali memasang headset yang sempat dilepasnya tadi dan memutar lagu rock. Kalau ia memutar lagu mellow, bisa-bisa ia pundung di pojokkan dan menggalau di sana karena telah membuat seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya terluka. Ohh, sudahlah… Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi.

Sreeett!

Baru saja Sungmin mencoba untuk menikmati lagu yang diputarnya, seseorang telah membuka pintu UKS. Dengan segera, Sungmin mematikan lagunya dan melepaskan headsetnya saat mengetahui Kyuhyunlah yang keluar dari UKS itu.

"Gwaenchana? Bagaimana tanganmu? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu pun bergidik ngeri lagi. 'Jangan-jangan dia yang akan menggorengku, bukan eommanya.' Batinnya.

Sungmin menunjukkan senyuman polosnya meskipun keningnya berkerut, takut dengan tatapan setan yang dilempar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tanganku terkilir parah dan butuh waktu satu bulan lebih untuk kembali normal." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah yang membuat Sungmin menciut.

Senyuman yang tadi dipaksakan oleh Sungmin kini dengan perlahan luntur. "Hah?"

"Ternyata selain kau pendek, gembul, menyebalkan, bodoh, dan hidup, ternyata kau juga tuli ya?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir.

Namja manis berambut blonde itu merengut. "Mwo? Kau bilang aku pendek dan gembul? Namja seksi nan bohai sepertiku kau bilang gembul? Aku tidak terima!" Sungmin menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

Kyuhyun mencibir pelan mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang membuatnya geli.

"Bohai dari mananya? Wae? Kau mau menuntutku? Kau mau menuntut namja yang telah kau lukai sampai seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan tangannya kanannya yang digips.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "Ani, aku tidak bilang akan menuntutmu, kok." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mendengus lalu berbalik dan hendak pergi dari sana.

"Eitts! Tunggu!" Sungmin menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun. "Auww!" rintih Kyuhyun saat dipaksa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sungmin yang mendengar rintihan itu pun langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aissh! Kau ini kasar sekali, sih? Kakiku sakit, tahu!" kesal Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke kaki Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja, kaki kiri Kyuhyun juga digips, celana seragamnya dilipat sampai sebatas lutun dan mempertontonkan kakinya yang digips dari lutut sampai betisnya.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun. "Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja membuatmu tersandung. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…" ujar Sungmin dengan nada menyesal. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Nevermind." Ujarnya singkat sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana dengan sedikit terpincang.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terpincang menuju lapangan indoor. Lutut Kyuhyun hanya terbentur yang menyebabkan tulang lututnya sedikit bergeser, jadi ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

Untuk apa Kyuhyun masuk ke kelas kalau memang pelajaran telah dimulai? Lebih baik ia bolos dari pada masuk ke kelas dan pada akhirnya disuruh berdiri di depan pintu kelas karena telat mengikuti pelajaran, 'kan?

Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun ke lapangan basket indoor? Lapangan basket indoor ini adalah tempat favorite Kyuhyun di sekolah ini. Selain ia bisa latihan basket di lapangan ini, ia juga bisa tidur dan bermain PSP di sini tanpa gangguan orang lain karena lapangan ini memang jarang didatangi oleh orang-orang.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu lapangan indoor itu, suara seseorang menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Namau siapa?" tanya seseorang di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kaget pun segera berbalik. Setahunya tidak ada orang yang megikutinya, deh.

"Huwaaa!" Sungmin berkedip lucu saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terlonjak kaget. "Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ya! Seharunya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kenapa kau mengikutiku, eoh? Dan sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Bukan, aku bertanya pada setan." Balas Kyuhyun dengan bosan.

Sungmin mencibir. "Setan kok bertanya pada setan, sih? Nggak elit banget, deh." Ujarnya.

Ohh, rasanya Kyuhyun seperti akan meledak saja berbicara dengan namja menyebalkan yang ada di depannya ini. "Aku bertanya padamu, namja yang mirip yeoja!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal seraya menunjuk hidung Sungmin.

"Ohh~ Makasih~" Sungmin menangkup kedua pipinya dengan senyuman yang mungkin bagi readers sangat manis itu.

Kyuhyun cengo melihat jawaban dan gaya Sungmin. "Kau senang dibilang mirip yeoja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Sungmin menggeleng. "Mana ada namja yang senang dibilang mirip yeoja." Jawabnya. Jika di sekitar sini ada lubang untuk menuju ke neraka, mungkin Kyuhyun akan masuk ke lubang itu dari pada berdebat dengan namja aneh ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tadi bilang terima kasih dengan gaya centilmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. "Aku bilang terima kasih padamu karena tadi kau bilang aku NAMJA mirip yeoja. Biasanya orang-orang selalu mengataiku yeoja, bukan namja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Yeoja? Orang gembul sepertimu dibilang yeoja? Sepertinya orang itu harus operasi mata, deh." Cibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Gini-gini aku ini dapat gelar namja termanis dan terimut di dunia, loh~!" balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Whatever." Ia kemudian berbalik dan membuka pintu lapangan indoor itu. Saat ia hendak menutup pintu itu kembali, tangan Sungmin menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup.

"Ya! Aku juga mau masuk," ujar Sungmin saat Kyuhyun malah mendorong pintunya agar Sungmin tidak bisa masuk.

"Ani! Kau tidak boleh masuk!" Kyuhyun mendorong pintu itu dengan tangan kirinya. Namun sayang, Sungmin yang ternyata mantan anggota martial arts itu pun mendorong pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Alhasil, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendecih kesal melihat Sungmin melenggang masuk ke lapangan indoor ini dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Hei, aku tadi tanya namamu siapa?" Kyuhyun melirik ke Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. "Aku namja yang mendapatkan gelar 5 besar namja terkeren di sini, kau tidak tahu?" Sungmin menggeleng. "Sepuluh namja yang memiliki suara terindah di sekolah ini kau tidak tahu?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau yang itu aku tahu. Ada Yesung, Ryeowook, Jaejoong, Junsu, Jonghyun, Onew, Daesung, Yoseob, aku juga masuk ke dalamnya, tapi yang satu lagi aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya. Masa ia dilupakan sih dalam 10 besar itu? Padahal dia juga masuk 5 besar, loh…

"Ketua tim basket?" Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Melihat wajahmu saja sangat asing bagiku." Jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ternyata dia belum terlalu terkenal di sekolah ini.

"Jadi? Namamu siapa?" tanya Sungmin, mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Cho Kyuhyun." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Namaku Lee Sungmin." ujarnya masih dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Nggak ada yang nanya." Balas Kyuhyun cuek. Ia berjalan menuju kursi penonton yang disusun berderet hingga ke atas, seperti kursi lapangan stadion.

Sungmin berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat merasa risih karena Sungmin mengikutinya ke mana pun ia berjalan.

"Kau sedang terluka, jadi wajar 'kan kalau aku mengikutimu. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu." Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kalau memang terjadi apa-apa padaku, apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Jelas saja ada hubungannya! Aku yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini, jelas saja aku merasa bersalah." Jawab namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi penonton.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah merasa bersalah. Lupakan saja insiden itu." Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya. Hari ini ia sangat lelah, padahal baru beberapa jam saja ia berada di sekolah ini. Ia lelah karena namja menyebalkan ini terus mengikutinya sejak insiden tadi.

"Ani! Aku tetap saja merasa sangat bersalah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan insiden itu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi padamu," Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan mata yang masih dipejamkan.

'Tanggung jawab? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan hal ini?' pikir Kyuhyun yang tidak menganggap serius perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu sampai kau sembuh. Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau perintahkan." Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap Sungmin yang kelihatannya serius dengan kata-katanya.

"MWO?"

~TBC~

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ini FF Kyumin author yang baru. Bagaimana menurut readers?

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah ff yang iseng-iseng author ketik. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh author akan membuat ff seperti ini, dimana Kyuhyun yang kesal setengah mati pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan. =="

Ottokhae? Hapus atau lanjut? ^^

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Trouble Maker**

**Summary:: Kyuhyun tidak sengaja tersandung kaki seorang namja manis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terkilir. Namja manis itu pun bersedia menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun tidak memintanya. Sialnya, namja itu selalu membuatnya kesal.**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin)**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeong~! Kali ini author datang membawa lanjutan ff ini… ^^ Mian yah kalau lama… *bow*

Uwwoh~ Ternyata banyak juga yang berniat membaca ff author yang satu ini… Jeongmal gomawo… ^^

Ok! Kita start sekarang, ne?

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu sampai kau sembuh. Aku akan menuruti apa yang kau perintahkan." Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap Sungmin yang kelihatannya serius dengan kata-katanya.

"MWO?!"

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya. "Kau tuli?" tanyanya dengan polos.  
Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, meskipun dengan sedikit meringis karena kaki kirinya sakit saat diluruskan.

"Ani! Aku tidak tuli, aku hanya TERKEJUT!" ujar Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Namja manis itu hanya bisa memundurkan wajahnya setiap kali Kyuhyun menyemburnya dengan kata-kata yang penuh penekanan.

Sungmin menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Terkejut kenapa? Aku 'kan tidak mengagetkanmu." Ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan berat. Kenapa bicara dengan namja ini rasanya seperti berbicara dengan onta?

"Terserah. Yang penting, kau tidak boleh menjadi pelayanku." Ujarnya lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya, tidak lupa sebelumnya ia menghela napasnya lagi dengan berat.

Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya. "Ehhh? Waeyo? Aku 'kan ingin menjadi pelayanmu! Oh, ayolah~ Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu celaka, setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan untuk bertanggung jawab." Ujarnya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Kyuhyun memijit keningnya. Belum menjadi pelayannya saja, bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja ia sudah capek menghadapi namja yang menyebalkan dan merepotkan ini, apalagi setelah namja ini menjadi pelayannya? Bisa-bisa ia mati muda dengan wajah tampan dan otak pintarnya karena dekat dan berurusan dengan namja blonde itu dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

"Tidak boleh." Ujar Kyuhyun mutlak. "Boleh!" balas Sungmin. "Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Boleh!"

"Kubilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh!"

"Tapi aku mau~!"  
"Bukan urusanku. Sana! Jadi pelayannya Choi Siwon saja. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

"Aku tidak mau dengannya dan aku tidak kenal siapa orang yang kau sebut itu. Pokoknya aku mau jadi pelayanmu!" Sungmin menghendakkan kaki kanannya.

"Auww!" Kyuhyun merintih. Sungmin tampak terlonjak kaget. "Kau menginjak kakiku, babo!" kesal Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh kaki kirinya yang tidak sengaja terinjak oleh namja blonde itu.

"Eh, mianhae." ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan amarah dan kekesalannya. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin mencekik namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kyu~ Ayolah~" Kyuhyun merinding mendengar panggilan dan puppy eyes yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin. "Ani, kau itu orang yang merepotkan. Bisa-bisa aku yang mengurusmu, bukan kau yang mengurusku." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja berdebat dengan namja ini.

"Ani! Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, kok! Beneran, deh!" Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan jari peacenya.

"Bayangkan saja! Dengan tangan dan kakimu yang seperti itu, bagaimana caranya kau makan, mandi, pulang dan membawa barang-barangmu ke rumah, bahkan mungkin masak saja kau tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kirimu." Kyuhyun menatap nanar kearah tangan kanannya dan kaki kirinya. Miris.

"Isshh~! Kau terlihat seperti mumi saja, dibalut sana sini." Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Ini semuanya juga gara-gara ulahmu." Desisnya. Sungmin menyengir mendengar desisan Kyuhyun. benar juga, sih… Ini semua salahnya.

"Dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu, memangnya kau bisa apa? Tangan kanan digips, kaki kiri juga digips, cara jalanmu terseok-seok seperti setan ngesot." Kyuhyun melotot kearah Sungmin yang dengan santainya mengatainya-atau mengejeknya?

'Nih orang niatnya mau membujuk atau mengejek, sih?' Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Aissh! Jinjja! Jinjja! Haaah! Terserahmu sajalah!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan stress mengingat baru saja ia membiarkan seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin menjadi pelayannya.

"Yeeey!" Sungmin melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil. Haaah, sialnya, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan…

"Eh? Eh?"

"Ehhhh? Ya!"

Bruaakk!

"Auwwwhh!" Jadilah Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terduduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Ohhh… Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang digips terjepit oleh punggung Sungmin.

"Ehehehe, mianhae."

"Kau… sungguh menyebalkan, Lee Sungmin. Ukhhh…!"

**.**

**.**

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengikutiku terus?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku 'kan pelayanmu, jadi aku harus selalu ada di saat kau membutuhkanku." Jawabnya dengan santai. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat risih saat siswa-siswi memandangi mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Tentu saja itu karena insiden pagi tadi dan karena namja pembuat masalah itu kini dengan senyum sok manisnya terus berjalan di sampingnya, tepatnya, mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

Bruk!

"Auw~" Sungmin mengelus keningnya yang tadi tertabrak punggung Kyuhyun. "Kok tiba-tiba berhenti, sih?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin ikut aku masuk ke kamar mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya. Sungmin mengedipkan matanya. "Kau ingin ke kamar mandi? Ngapain?"

"Konser. Ya, buang air kecil lah!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan memasuki toilet namja. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu toilet, ia kembali berbalik.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya. Sungmin kembali berkedip dengan lucu. "Tentu saja masuk ke toilet. Kau mau buang air kecil, 'kan?" Kyuhyun menatap dalam-dalam mata kelinci namja blonde itu.

"Jadi? Maksudmu, kau ingin ikut aku masuk ke toilet? Sedari tadi kau mengikutiku ke sana kemari, dan sekarang aku ke toilet, kau juga mau ikut?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau kau kesusahan membuka celanamu atau kesusahan buang air kecil, aku 'kan bisa membantumu." Jawabnya dengan nada polosnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Mwo? Tidak perlu, gomawo." Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam toilet dan menutup pintu toilet dengan keras, tepat di depan wajah namja manis nan polos itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku 'kan hanya ingin membantunya, kenapa sampai menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu, sih? Aku 'kan tidak salah apa-apa." Gumamnya dengan wajah cemberutnya.

**.**

**.**

**Jam pulang sekolah~**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat meskipun dengan terseok-seok. Ia terlihat kesusahan membawa tas dan buku-bukunya. Meskipun dibilang cepat, lebih tepatnya terburu-buru namun lambat. Mengerti? Kalau tidak, yasudah…

Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru meskipun terlihat kesusahan, tentu untuk menghindar dari si Blonde. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin, namja yang super menyebalkan itu?

Kyuhyun menghela napas dengan lega saat ia telah sampai di gerbang sekolah sebelum siswa-siswi lain sudah berhamburan melewati gerbang sekolah. Itu berarti Sungmin belum keluar dari gedung sekolah, 'kan?

"Hai! Hai!" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Dengan perlahan, ia menoleh ke asal suara, tepatnya di samping kanannya. Ia memandang horror pada seorang namja yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Sudah mau pulang? Ayo, kita pulang!"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Sungmin dan gedung sekolah secara bergantian. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku 'kan sekolah di sini, tentu saja aku bisa ada di sini." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya. "Maksudku bukan itu… Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa- Aissh! Sudahlah, aku bingung harus memakai bahasa apa agar kau mengerti."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia sangat lelah untuk menghadapi namja itu.

"Eh, tunggu, Kyu!" Sungmin segera menyamakan langkah kaki Kyuhyun dan berjalan di belakang namja tinggi itu.

"Jangan ikuti aku," ujar Kyuhyun pelan namun terkesan dingin. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Kyuhyun dan terus berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, sih? Aku mau pulang, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku sampai ke rumah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan menatap sinis ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dan menunduk lesu.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan berat dan berbalik lalu berjalan dengan terpincang meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Menyusahkan saja." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit setelah ia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan kini jaraknya dari gedung sekolah cukup jauh, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kyuhyun melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan kaki yang terus melangkah. Ia merasa risih, seperti ada sesuatu di belakangnya.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kerisihannya. Namun, ia merasa semakin risih setiap kali ia berjalan lebih jauh. Ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ada yang memata-matainya, mengikutinya, atau sejenisnya. Fans sasaengnya, mungkin?

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tampak berpikir menarik napasnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik. Sepi… Hanya jalanan yang sepi dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan ke arahnya. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu. Lebih baik ia cepat berjalan agar cepat sampai ke rumah.

Lagi-lagi, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lain selain suara langkah kakinya. Hal ini semakin meyakikan perasaannya tentang stalker yang tengah mengikutinya.

Ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi, yang ia temukan hanyalah jalanan yang sepi, tidak siapa-siapa di belakang sana, kecuali… Oh! Apa itu?

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat sesuatu yang ada di balik tiang listrik. Setelah mengernyit dan menyipitkan matanya untuk beberapa detik, ia tertawa meremehkan. 'Dengan postur tubuh seperti itu masih berani bersembunyi di tiang listrik?' pikir Kyuhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sesuatu yang masih tetap setia berada di belakang tiang listrik itu.

Saat Kyuhyun tepat berada di depan tiang listrik itu, ia memukul sekali tiang listrik itu dengan pelan. "Ya! Sedang apa kau bersembunyi di sini, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sesuatu –atau tepatnya seseorang yang tengah berada di belakang tiang listrik itu tampak terlonjak kaget, beberapa detik kemudian, ia memunculkan kepalanya.

"Kau sedang apa, hah?' tanya Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada dingin. Seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu menyengir. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku? Seharian ini di sekolah kau terus mengikutiku, sekarang sudah selesai jam sekolah juga kau masih mau mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai kau sembuh. Memangnya tadi aku ada mengatakan bahwa setelah pulang sekolah, aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi? Tidak ada 'kan?" balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan kesal. Memang benar apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sungmin, namja blonde itu tidak mengatakan akan melepaskan Kyuhyun setelah pulang sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku minta kau jangan mengikutiku lagi. Arra?" Sungmin terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak memperdulikan jawaban Sungmin. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit setelah beberapa langkah berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia masih bisa merasakan seseorang mengikutinya. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, Sungmin tepat berada di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal. "Jangan mengikutiku." Ujarnya dingin. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, ia kembali merasa seseorang mengikutinya.

Ia kembali mendesis kesal. Tanpa menoleh, ia terus berjalan dan berseru, "Jangan ikuti aku!" Ia terus berjalan dan tidak ingin menoleh.

"Ish! Jangan ikuti aku!" serunya lagi saat masih merasakan seseorang di belakangnya. Ia benar-benar malas untuk berhenti dan kembali menoleh. Namja blonde itu keras kepala, ia tidak mungkin semudah itu menyerah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ikuti aku!" kesal Kyuhyun seraya membalikkan badannya.

Kriikk… Kriikk…

Kyuhyun terdiam, Sungmin berkedip, angin berhembus dari arah utara, dan burung berkicau.

"Aku sudah tidak mengikutimu, kok." Ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, ini sungguh memalukan. Saat ia berbalik, ternyata Sungmin berada jauh 10 di belakangnya. Itu berarti, sedari tadi Sungmin tidak mengikutinya, dong? Lalu, untuk apa ia berteriak-teriak di jalanan hanya untuk menyuruh Sungmin berhenti mengikutinya padahal namja blonde itu sedari tadi diam di tempat dan tidak mengikutinya? Memalukan.

"Aissh!" desis Kyuhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Ia sungguh malas untuk melihat wajah namja blonde itu.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumahnya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki selain langkah kakinya. Sungmin mengikutinya lagi, 'kah?

Tidak mungkin. Bukankah tadi sudah jelas Sungmin tidak mengikutinya lagi? Kali ini ia tidak akan berteriak-teriak di jalanan lagi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Lalu, kalau bukan Sungmin, itu suara langkah kaki siapa, dong? Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

Dengan jiwa 'setan tidak takut setan'nya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berniat menoleh ke belakang.

Belum sempat namja tampan itu menoleh ke belakang, sesuatu menabrak punggungnya.

Bruukk!

"Auww! Appo~" rintih seseorang yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun.

Ah! Ia tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya itu.

Kyuhyun pun langsung berbalik dan memelototkan matanya. "Ya! Kenapa masih mengikutiku, eoh? Harus berapa kali aku menyuruhmu berhenti mengikutiku, hah?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengelus keningnya yang menabrak punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Kyu. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat padamu saat kau dalam perjalanan pulang? Kau mana bisa melawan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dan bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu? Aku akan semakin merasa bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ujar Sungmin pelan dengan tangan kiri yang masih menyentuh keningnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Meskipun kau merasa bersalah, tapi aku tetap risih diikuti olehmu terus. Aku tahu kalau aku ini tampan, jenius dan berbakat. Tapi bisa tidak sih jangan mengikutiku terus? Fans yang suka menstalku itu sudah banyak. Please, jangan menambah populasi fansku lagi." ujar Kyuhyun dengan kenarsisannya.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya. "Terus? Aku harus mengais-ngais tanah dan bilang wow, gitu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada dan tatapan polosnya. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Jadi? Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengikutiku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada pasrah. "Tidak." Jawab Sungmin mutlak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lalu mengusap poninya dengan sedikit kasar. "Aissh! Terserahmu sajalah." ujarnya akhirnya. Sungmin memekik senang. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat Sungmin kegirangan. Jangan sampai kejadian Sungmin yang kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhirnya jatuh ke arahnya kembali terjadi.

"Ayo jalan, Kyu! Kita pulang ke rumahmu!" seru Sungmin dengan semangat seraya menggandeng tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan pegang-pegang! Auww! Pelan-pelan sedikit! Kau ini kasar sekali sih…!"

**.**

Sungmin memandangi rumah Kyuhyun dari luar. Rumah yang minimalis dan sederhana namun berkesan elit.

"Kau tinggal sendirian, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang terlihat masih mengagumi rumah sederhana namun elit milik namja tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya ini.

"Hm," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia sedang sibuk merogoh saku celana jeansnya menggunakan tangan kirinya, mencari kunci rumah yang ia lupa menyimpannya dimana.

"Lalu orang tuamu? Saudaramu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. "Orang tuaku ada di rumah mereka sendiri, aku sengaja membeli rumah ini agar bisa belajar hidup mandiri. Noonaku tinggal dan sekolah di London." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya, akhirnya kunci rumahnya ditemukan juga.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumhanya setelah berhasil membuka kunci pintunya. Saat Kyuhyun telah masuk ke dalam rumah, ia langsung menutup pintu rumahnya saat melihat Sungmin hendak ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Ya! Buka dong pintunya," ujar Sungmin. Ia mendorong pintu yang belum sempat tertutup sempurna oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha mendorong pintu rumahnya dengan menggunakan lengan kirinya.

"Ani. Kau tidak boleh masuk. Untuk apa kau masuk ke rumahku? Bukankah keinginanmu untuk mengantarku sampai ke rumah sudah terwujud? Tugasmu mengantarkanku ke rumah dengan selamat sudah selesai, 'kan? Lalu untuk apa kau ingin masuk ke rumahku?" tanya Kuhyun yang masih berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu rumahnya. God! Namja blonde ini rupanya punya kekuatan yang besar, ia sampai kewalahan menahan pintunya.

"Tapi 'kan kau tidak mungkin bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri dengan kondisi tangan dan kakimu yang seperti itu. Memangnya kau bisa makan dan mandi dengan kondisi seperti itu? Aku akan membantumu, Kyu."

"Masa bodoh," balas Kyuhyun cepat. Pintu itu masih belum tertutup sempurna, sehingga memiliki sedikit celah untuk mereka berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"Ayolah, Kyu~"

"No!"

"Aishh! Besok aku pasti akan bisa masuk." Ujar Sungmin.

"Terserah!" balas Kyuhyun dan mendorong pintu itu sekuat tenaganya.

Blamm!

Pintu itu berhasil tertutup. Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Padahal aku berniat baik untuk membantunya. Mana mungkin dia bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan tangan dan kaki yang seperti itu?" gumam Sungmin pelan dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan rumah itu dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Pagi hari~ Jam 05.30…**

TING TONG!

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan di bawah selimut tebal dan di atas kasur empuknya.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Siapa sih yang bel pagi-pagi?' pikir Kyuhyun. Ia malas memikirkan hal itu dan akhirnya tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Jangankan memikirkan tentang bel itu, mengganti posisi tidur dan membuka matanya saja ia sangat enggan.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG!

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia menggeram kesal. "Aissh! Manusia gila turun dari mana sih yang pagi-pagi sudah menekan bel rumah?" kesal Kyuhyun. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya lalu turun dari kasurnya dengan perlahan. Dengan jalan yang sedikit terpincang, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri pintu rumah dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, bak kura-kura peliharaan sahabat Kyuhyun.

Cklekk!

Kyuhyun cengo melihat seseorang yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya saat ia membuka pintu. Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah… Namja blonde, gembul, pendek, menyebalkan, bergerak, dan hidup itu sedang membelakanginya dan sedang, errr…. Senam?

"Ya! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat gerakan-gerakan aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin.

"Ayo Kyu, kita senam! Olahraga dan pemanasan di pagi hari itu baik untuk kesehatan." Ujar Sungmin tanpa membalikkan badannya dan terus melakukkan gerakan pemanasan, meliuk-liukkan badan, dan menjinjit-jinjitkan kakinya.

Setelah cukup lama merasa tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghentikan geraka anehnya dan berbalik. "Kenapa diam?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa ciut dengan tatapan itu, namun entah kenapa, ia malah menunjukkan cengirannya di depan namja evil itu.

"Kau pikir pemanasan apa yang bisa kulakukan, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar. Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menyengir. "Ah~ Aku baru ingat kalau tangan dan kakimu digips. Kasihan sekali tidak bisa bergerak~"

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. "Dan kau penyebabnya, babo."

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya.

"And then… Untuk apa kau kemari? Dan… Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang lumayan besar dan berwarna pink.

"Ah, ini?" Sungmin menarik sesuatu itu ke arahnya. "Ini koper, masa' kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kau bilang kau ini jenius? Masa' koper saja tidak tahu? Kyuhyun babo, nih." Ujar Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun tampak menahan emosinya. "Aku tahu itu koper, Lee Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun dengan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawa koper pink yang norak itu ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu sampai kau sembuh total." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"MWORAGO?!"

~TBC~

Yuhuuu~ Author comeback~ Mian yah kalau updatenya lama… *bow* ^^

**Special thanks buat readers author tersayang::**

**Hikari tsuky, Chikyumin, kyunny, Guest-Ryeosung Couple YeWook, Choi sila, Evil Thieves, Bbuingbbuing137, Eunnida, Ryusei Aki, Ms. KMS, kyumin, MegaKyu, nikyunmin, babywookmin, jirania, Tifamin, rai, Hyuk's banana, lindasisilia, SSungMine, Hyugi Lee, Snowonest, winecoup134, , Cho Miku, ChwangMine95, Kim NaRi, reaRelf, KS, JoBel13ve, evilbunny, 0203, mayacassielf, DiKa, Park Min Rin, Bunny Minnie Mine, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, GG, aissh-ii, EvilBunny-JoY, 1412, , Princess kyumin, vivihyora, Vey900128, Tika, minoru, kim eun ri, Lici Lee, Rhe, BellaWookie, AIDASUNGJIN, kyurin minnie, Han-RJ, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Rosa Damascena, Choi Hye Ant6855, NIEA sarang, mmm3, Guest, Park Ji Ra, Cho dizma joyer, HanAiren, cherrizka980826, Fariny, angelsIto, yv3424**

Jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya… ^^

Ternyata banyak yang merespon ff author dan meminta agar tidak di delete…

Oh, ya… Banyak yang bilang ff ini mirip dengan novel dan komik. Jinjja? Author bahkan gak pernah ketemu buku dengan jalan cerita yang seperti ini. Mungkin persamaan jalan ceritanya itu hanya sebuah kebetulan…. ^^ Wkwkwkwk…

Tapi, FF ini asli keluar(?) dari ptak author, kok… ^^

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**My Trouble Maker**

**Summary:: Kyuhyun tidak sengaja tersandung kaki seorang namja manis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terkilir. Namja manis itu pun bersedia menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun tidak memintanya. Sialnya, namja itu selalu membuatnya kesal.**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin)**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeong~ *lambai-lambai boxer Kyu* Mianhae kalau author telat updatenya, telat banget malahan, Mianhae, yah… *Bow*

Oke, langsung mulai, ne? ^^

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawa koper pink yang norak itu ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu sampai kau sembuh total." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"MWORAGO?!"

Sungmin langsung menutup kedua telinganya. "Ck, kau ini ribut sekali, sih. Dari kemarin, setiap aku mengatakan sesuatu pasti selalu berteriak." Ujarnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menutup telinganya.

"Siapa suruh kau selalu mengeluarkan kalimat yang mengejutkan, babo? Kemarin kau merengek mau menjadi pelayanku saja sudah membuatku jengah, sekarang apa lagi? Tinggal di rumahku?" Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Memangnya tidak boleh, ya? Ini juga 'kan untuk kelancaran pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan. Aku bisa menjagamu selama 24 jam jika aku tinggal di sini." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tidak boleh! Menjagaku selama 24 jam? Itu sama saja dengan membuat otakku panas 24 jam!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal seraya menutup pintu rumahnya.

Namun, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menutup rapat pintu rumahnya, Sungmin menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup.

"Eeehh, kok gitu, sih? Aku 'kan berniat baik padamu," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari celah pintu dengan tangan yang masih berusaha menutup pintu. "Berniat baik padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa kau selalu berniat licik padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengedipkan matanya dengan lucu, tampaknya ia sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa berbuat licik padamu. Malaikat imut nan manis sepertiku mana mungkin tega mencelakaimu." Ujarnya dengan menunjukkan senyuman terimutnya pada evil tampan itu.

"Malaikat, eoh? Aku merasa kau itu setan." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Yang setan itu 'kan kau, Kyu." Gumamnya namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Huh!" keluh Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba, entah keajaiban dari mana, pintu itu terbuka, tentu saja karena kekuatan Sungmin lebih mendominasi daripada Kyuhyun yang kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun seraya menyeret koper pink kesayangannya. Ia bernapas lega saat memasuki rumah itu.

"Waah, rumahmu lumayan rapi juga, ya." ujar Sungmin seraya memperhatikan sekitarnya. Rumah yang isinya didominasi oleh warna putih, hitam, dan abu-abu. Terlihat elegan, bukan? Rumah ini bisa dibilang cukup mewah dan luas untuk tinggal sendirian.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya dengan tatapan tajamnya seraya berdecih kesal, ia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan tidak rela.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin.

"Eh, Kyu! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja melewatinya.

"Bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa? Aku membuang waktuku hanya untuk berdebat denganmu di pintu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan masih tetap berjalan dengan terpincang tanpa berhenti maupun menoleh pada Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruangan, ummm, bisa dibilang itu adalah ruang tamu yang cukup luas. Jam 06.15. Woww, mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam lebih hanya untuk berdebat saat di pintu tadi.

"Eehh, Kyu~! Lalu barang-barangku diletakkan dimana? Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Sungmin seraya menyusul Kyuhyun yang hendak ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sungmin yang telah berdiri di belakangnya seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Sungmin berkedip lucu melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Letakkan saja barang-barangmu di ruang tamu, dan tidak ada tempat tidur untukmu," jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin melebarkan mata kelincinya.

"Mwo? Tidak ada tempat tidur untukku? Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu tinggal di sini?" tanyanya. Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku sendiri yang menginginkannya," jawabnya.

"Lalu salah siapa jika di rumah ini hanya ada 1 kamar dan 1 kasur saja dalam kamarku saat kau ingin menginap di sini?"

"Tentu saja salahmu! Siapa suruh kau hanya memiliki 1 kasur?" Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya. "Tentu saja salahmu, babo! Siapa suruh kau ingin tinggal di rumahku yang jelas-jelas hanya ada 1 kamar dan 1 kasur?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Begitu, yah?" Sungmin memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan tampang yang seperti kelinci malang. "Yasudahlah, aku tidur di ruang tamu saja. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau aku kedinginan tidur di ruang tamu, yang penting aku bisa terus merawatmu." Ujar Sungmin dengan tampang kasihan yang masih tetap melekat pada wajah manisnya. Kelinci yang malang~

Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan lesu seraya menyeret koper pinknya, berniat kembali ke ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh dengan langkah yang lesu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kau boleh tidur di kamarku," ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya, tidak sanggup melihat tampang kelinci malang itu.

Sungmin tersenyum senang dengan mata yang terlihat berbinar, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senang. "Jinjja?" Kini Kyuhyun terlihat menyesal mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang tadi.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur… -_-

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun. "Lalu aku tidur dimana? Bukankah kasurmu hanya ada 1?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan ragu. "Kita terpaksa seranjang." Ujarnya. Sungmin melebarkan matanya dnegan lucu. "Mwo? Seranjang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan malas. 'Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Lebih bagus malahan…' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Awww~ Seranjang? So sweettt~" ujar Sungmin seraya kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi chubbynya dengan gaya malu-malu yang dibuat-buatnya.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya dengan malas. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding. Omona! Sudah jam berapa ini? 06.49? Bel sekolah akan berdering jam 07.15, sedangkan ia belum mandi dan bersiap-siap. Intinya, ia terlambat pagi ini gara-gara namja pecinta pink yang polos namun sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Aissh! Telat!" gumam Kyuhyun dengan volume suara yang cukup keras. Sungmin yang mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun pun melihat ke arah jam. Reaksi namja kelinci itu tidak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. "Omo! Terlambat! Terlambat! Ottokhae? Aigoo~!" Sungmin terlihat tergesa-gesa untuk bersiap-siap.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungmin berjalan dengan riang di belakang Kyuhyun. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di lapangan sekolah menuju gedung sekolah masih cukup jauh dari jarak mereka saat ini.

Sungmin berjalan dengan sedikit melompat dengan tas ransel warna pink namun bermotif kerennya yang bergantung di punggungnya. Ia menebarkan senyum manisnya pada setiap orang yang ia temui di sepanjang lapangan sekolah. Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya hanya bisa menahan malu berjalan di dekat namja blonde yang memalukan itu.

Bukkh!

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menabrak punggung seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit nada kesal yang terdengar di pertanyaannya itu. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk berbincang dengan seseorang yang ada di depannya.

Sungmin yang merasa penasaran dengan seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun pun lalu melongokkan kepalanya dari samping badan Kyuhyun.

"Oh?" seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun itu menatap Sungmin yang memunculkan kepalanya dari belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang kemarin membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh, 'kan?" tanya namja yang bernama Siwon itu.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal karena dengan seenak nenek buyut Sungmin menaruh dagunya di bahunya.

Sungmin berkedip lucu mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. "Iya, lalu kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Sungmin. Siwon tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Aku Choi Siwon." Ujarnya.

"Ohhh…" jawab Sungmin. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia tampak berpikir. Setelah itu, ia langsung membulatkan mata kelincinya. "Ah! Kau Choi Siwon keponakan pemilik sekolah ini?" Siwon hanya tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Whoaa! Aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dekat dengan Kyuhyun," Sungmin keluar dari balik punggung Kyuhyun dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Yaaah~! Kau tinggi sekali…" ujarnya setelah menyadari Siwon ternyata sangatlah tinggi.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal. "Aku juga tinggi, kau saja yang pendek." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan mengejek. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Pendek-pendek begitu 'kan yang penting dia imut. Iya, 'kan?

"Whoaa! Lihatlah, Siwon-ssi berotot, pasti sering berlatih ke gym, ya?" Sungmin kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang kurus kerempeng tak berotot." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada menyinggung namun tetap terdengan imut.

Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Sungmin. "Aku punya otot, tau! Gini-gini aku juga sixpact, kau saja yang terlalu gembung." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, sudah… Jangan bertengkar lagi. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke kelas." Ujar Siwon melerai kedua manusia yang tengah berdebat itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ia lalu melempar tas ranselnya yang bisa dibilang cukup berat itu ke arah Sungmin. "Bawa itu!" perintahnya dan segera berjalan dengan terpincang mendahului Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal seraya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam istirahat~ Kantin…**

"Ini makananmu, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin seraya meletakan semangkuk ramyun di atas meja mereka, ia lalu duduk di depan Kyuhyun. "Hmm…" respon Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengambil sumpit yang berada di samping mangkuk ramyunnya itu.

Sungmin tiba-tiba merebut sumpit yang berada di genggaman tangan kiri Kyuhyun. "Ya! Aku mau makan!" protes Kyuhyun saat sumpit yang hendak ia gunakan direbut oleh Sungmin. "Memangnya kau bisa menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kirimu?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, aku akan menyuapimu!" ujarny dengan nada riangnya yang biasa. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. "Mwo? Menyuapiku? Ani! Aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun berusaha merebut kembali sumpitnya dari Sungmin.

"Ani! Aku akan menyuapimu~! Kalau kau makan sendiri, bisa-bisa sampai 1 minggu baru bisa habis, lebih baik aku yang menyuapimu." Ujar Sungmin seraya menyumpitkan ramyun itu dan membawanya ke Kyuhyun.

"Aaa~!" Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat seraya menggeleng. "Ayolah, makan~ Kalau tidka mau, yasudah, aku saja yang makan." Ujar Sungmin seraya hendak menyuapkan sesumpit ramyun itu ke mulutnya.

Kruyuukk~

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak memasuki ranyun itu ke mulutnya. "Urrmmm…" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Ahahahaha! A-arraseo, arraseo. Aku tahu kau lapar, jika aku menyuapimu, maka ramyun ini akan cepat masuk ke perutmu. Makanlah!" Sungmin kembali mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dengan agak ragu-ragu, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan ramyun itu ke dalam mulutnya. Masih dengan ragu-ragu atau mungkin malu karena disuapi, ia mengunyah ramyun itu.

Sungmin kembali mengarahkan sumpitnya yang kembali menjepit untaian mie ramyun ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun kembali menerima suapan Sungmin dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"HEI! Romantis sekali kalian ini…" Donghae, teman dekat Kyuhyun memukul meja makan mereka dan mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang hendak menelan kunyahan mienya itu pun tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuuk!" Kyuhyun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke Sungmin, meminta pertolongan. Sungmin yang panik hanya bisa berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. "Omo! Ottokhae? Ottokhae?" Kyuhyun mendeath glare Sungmin dengan masih terbatuk-batuk. Menepuk punggungnya? Itu malah membuatnya kesakitan, bukan sembuh dari tersedaknya.

Donghae hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kepanikan Sungmin. Ia dengan santainya meraih segelas air putih yang ada di atas meja itu dan meminumkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Puaah!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya. "Pabboya! Kenapa tidak menolongku saat aku tersedak?" Sungmin berkedip pelan. Perasaan tadi ia telah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kyuhyun, deh.

"Aku 'kan tadi sudah berusaha menepuk punggungmu," ujarnya dengan polos. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau tau? Kau tadi bukan menepuk punggungku, tetapi kau memukul punggungku, babo! Kau pikir pukulanmu di punggungku tadi tidak sakit?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengelus punggungnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Tentu saja pukulannya kuat, dia 'kan mantan anggota martial arts." Ujar Donghae dengan santai seraya duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan meminum sekaleng kopi dingin yang dibelinya tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Makhluk pendek, bantet, menyebalkan dan aneh seperti dia mantan anggota martial art?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dnegan tatapan sombong.

"Bukan mantan anggota martial art, tapi mantan ketua martial art." Ujar Sungmin mimik wajah yang bisa terbilang imut.

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae yang masih asyik meminum kopi dinginnya.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya itu.

Donghae meletakkan kaleng minumannya di meja dan menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya. "Ani," jawabnya akhirnya. Kyuhyun mencibir pelan. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa tau kalau dia mantan ketua martial art?"

"Hanya pernah melihatnya di buku daftar anggota club martial art. Aku 'kan anggota OSIS seksi olahraga." Jawab Donghae.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan kelincinya. "Kenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin, kelas XII-3." Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, kelas XI-2, sekelas dengan Kyuhyun." ujar Donghae seraya menyambut tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lalu hendak melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. Namun, ia mengernyit saat ingin melepaskan tangan mereka. Kenapa tidak bisa lepas? Donghae menahan tangannya.

"Kau sangat manis, mau kah menjadi pendampingku, tuan putri?" tanya Donghae seraya mencium punggung tangan Sungmin.

Saat Donghae selesai mencium punggung tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menepuk keningnya.

Plaak!

"Aissh!" Donghae meringis seraya mengelus keningnya yang terasa perih akibat pukulan pedas Kyuhyun di keningnya.

Kyuhyun juga langsung melepaskan tangan Donghae yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu terlihat kesal… mungkin?

"Ah! Ya! Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku? Tidak senang jika aku merayunya?" tanya Donghae dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menyentuh keningnya yang mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan malas. "Apa? Kau pikir aku peduli padamu? Kau mau dirayu om-om dipinggir jalan juga bukan urusanku," ujarnya dengan sarkastik. Sungmin memanhyunkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau! Berdoalah agar aku tidak keceplosan menceritakan hal ini pada Hyukkie-mu, Hae." Donghae membelalakkan matanya.

"Y-ya! Ya! Aku 'kan hanya iseng merayunya. Aku tidak serius, kok." Elak Donghae.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinyadan berjalan menjauhi meja yang masih diduduki oleh Donghae. Sungmin juga ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan mereka, seorang yeoja menghampiri Donghae yang masih setia duduk di meja itu.

"Donghae oppa," panggil yeoja itu.

"Hm?" respon Donghae.

"Namja itu siapa?"

Donghae mengernyit. "Yang mana? Kyuhyun?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Bukan, yang satu lagi."

"Hmm, itu Lee Sungmin. Waeyo?" tanya Donghae. "Lee Sungmin? Ah, ani. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar yeoja itu seraya menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

'Lee Sungmin… Setelah 8 tahun mencarimu, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, oppa…' pikir yeoja itu seraya menunjukkan senyuman anehnya. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Malam harinya~ Jam 22.58…**

Kyuhyun berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan nyaman. Sedangkan Sungmin kini sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasur Kyuhyun dengan muka masam. Bagaimana tidak masam? Ia tidak dapat berbaring semenitpun di kasur yang empuk dan mengundang itu.

Saat Sungmin baru mulai berbaring, sedetik kemudian ia mendapatkan timpukan guling dari Kyuhyun dan akhirnya berakhir duduk di kursi ini. Ckckck…

Sungmin berdiri dan menghampiri sesuatu yang berada di samping lemari Kyuhyun. Ia lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. "Ini gitarmu, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang baru saja hendak menginjak dunia mimpinya kembali membuka matanya.

"Ck, apa sih?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sungmin yang tengah memangku gitar kesayangannya.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kyuhyun lalu kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sungmin. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Mengurus dirinya yang kesusahan mengerjakan segala sesuatu karena kondisinya dan menghadapi Sungmin yang sepetnya minta ampun…! Ini sungguh melelahkan. Ia butuh banyak istiraha. Berhibernasi, mungkin?

Kyuhyun sudah memejamkan matanya lagi, namun ia tidak tertidur, ia masih sepenuhya sadar. Ia bisa mendengar petikkan gitar yang ada di belakangnya. Mungkinkah Sungmin yang sedang memetik gitar itu?

"Agar kau bisa cepat tidur dan mimpi indah, aku nyanyiin lagi, deh…" ujar Sungmin.

"Nina bobok, ohhh~ nina bobok~"

'ASTAGAAA...!' batin Kyuhyun. Ia dengan terpaksa kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Berisik…!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Bukannya takut dan ciut, Sungmin malah menyengir. "Kan sebagai penggiring tidur." Ujarnya dengan nada ceria dan polosnya.

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng~!

"Nina bobok, ohh nina bobok~ Kalau tidak bobo-"

Buaakhhh!

Sebuah guling mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Sungmin. "Berisik!"

Sungmin mengelus wajahnya yang terkena timpukkan guling Kyuhyun. "Appo~!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. "Kau sungguh menggangguku! Jangan menyanyi lagi! Bisa-bisa aku mimpi buruk." Ujarnya lalu kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sungmin dengan kesal.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan gitar yang masih dan pangkuan dan pelukannya.

Petikkan gitar itu kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun hendak membalikkan badannya dan memarahi Sungmin saat ia mendengar alunan suara merdu yang menyapa pendengarannya.

"_Kyeou-ri ka-go bomi chajaojyo, urin shideul-ko. Kyuri-um so-ge, mami meongdeul-reot-jyo… I'm singing my blues~ Paran nun-mure paran seulpume gildeulyeojyeo. I'm singing my blues~ tteunkureume nallyeobonaen sarang oh oh…_"

Kyuhyun, yang ternyata hampir terlelap saat mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sungmin dengan petikkan gitar, menggeliat pelan saat namja manis itu menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur! Memangnya kau tidak lelah seharian ini mengikutiku dan mengurusiku terus?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin berkedip lucu. "Mwo?"

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. "Ck! Aku menyuruhmu tidur." Ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal karena harus mengulang perkataannya.

"Tapi, aku tidur diman-" Pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Sungmin terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menggeser badannya dan menyisakan tempat kosong di sisi kiri ranjang.

"Cepat tidur, besok kita masih harus sekolah." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terpejam.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Arra!" Namja manis itu lalu meletakkan gitar milik Kyuhyun di samping meja nakas dan segera berjalan ke sisi kiri kasur.

Ia membaringkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut sampai sebatas dada.

"Jaljayo." Ucap Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya. "Hmm…" respon Kyuhyun. beberapa menit setelah Sungmin terlelap, Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Ia memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tengah terlelap itu dengan lekat.

"Jaljayo…" gumamnya lalu segera kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hmm… Kelihatannya Sungmin harus merasa sneang dan bersyukur karena mungkin Kyuhyun mulai menerima keberadaannya. Tapi… Who's that girl? Siapa yeoja yang menghampiri Donghae saat di kantin tadi?

~TBC~

Yooo~! *dibuang massa ke laut*

Oke, author tahu ini udah telat banget updatenya… Gak nyangka, ternyata setelah update FBNB yang chap 13, sekolah author tiba-tiba mengadakan ujian semua pelajaran. Jadi author tidak punya waktu untuk menyentuh laptop. Mian, yah… *bow* ^^"

**Jeongmal gomawo buat readers author yang tersayang yang telah bersabar menunggu updatenya FF ini… ^^**

Mian, author gak bisa nulis nama-namanya satu-persatu… Chap depan author bakalan nulis… Jeongmal gomawo… ^^

Mian, author sedang terburu-buru… Mian yah… ^^

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**My Trouble Maker**

**Summary:: Kyuhyun tidak sengaja tersandung kaki seorang namja manis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terkilir. Namja manis itu pun bersedia menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun tidak memintanya. Sialnya, namja itu selalu membuatnya kesal.**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin)**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeong~! *lambai-lambai* *Dipelototin readers*

Hehehe, mian kalau updatenya lama. *bow* ^^

Oh ya, sekedar menjelaskan… Mungkin banyak yang mengatakan kalau ff ini summarynya atau jalan ceritanya hampir sama dengan novel *yang author lupa judulnya =.=*. Dan setelah salah satu readers menyebutkan judul novel itu, akhirnya author search tentang novel itu, dan author baru menyadari bahwa summary ff ini hampir sama dengan synopsis novel itu.

Dan jujur, ff ini author ketik tanpa ada unsur inspirasi dari novel manapun… ^^ FF ini murni dari imajinasi author sendiri… ^^ Dan mungkin, kesamaan tersebut hanyalah kebetulan… ^^

Okedeh, kita lanjut saja ne? ~(O.O)~ xD

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

BUKKHH!

"Aduuhh!" Sungmin mengeluh saat merasakan sesuatu menimpuk wajahnya yang manis nan cute-cute itu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, namja manis itu membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menghujani wajah dan tubuhnya terus-menerus.

Sungmin dapat melihat sebuah guling yang melayang ke wajahnya.

BUKH!

"Ya! Bangun!"

"Eit! Eitt! Iya, iya! Aku bangun! Waeyo? Ada apa? Gempa, kah? Tsunami?" panik Sungmin seraya berusaha menahan guling itu agar tidak melayang ke arahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pembantaian guling terhadap Sungmin itu. Ia berdiri di samping kasur seraya menatap Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Tsunami apanya? Tsunami kepalamu?! Kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa, hah?!" Sungmin hanya membulatkan mata kelincinya, dan dengan santainya ia melirik ke arah jam.

Jam 06.45. Lalu? Apa salahnya dengan jam itu? Lho?

Perasaan Sungmin saat ini adalah… PANIK!

Jam 06.45?! Kenapa ia masih bisa santai-santai tiduran di sini sambil memeluk guling?! Padahal 30 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berdering!

Dengan segera, Sungmin langsung loncat dari kasur dan berlari dengan panik di samping kasur.

"Ottokhae? Ottokhae? Aku bisa telat! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mandi? Membuat sarapan? Eh! Mungkin cari seragam dulu!" Dengan panik, Sungmin mencari kopernya dan membongkarnya. Ia lupa mengeluarkan seragamnya dari kopernya semalam. Inilah kebiasaan Sungmin, ia selalu panik jika menyadari waktunya untuk bersiap-siap hanya sebentar saja, tidak tahu mana yang harus dikerjakan terdahulu. -_-

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus malas melihat Sungmin. Ia lalu dengan sedikit terpincang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang memang sudah berada di dalam kamar itu dengan handuk dan seragam yang bergantung di lengannya.

Setelah selesai membongkar seragamnya. Sungmin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kyu! Lalu aku mandi dimana?" teriak Sungmin dari luar kamar mandi, tepatnya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Mandi saja di wastafel!" jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Aku juga ingin mandi, kalau tidak aku bisa telat. Kyu~! Bagimana kalau kita mandi bersama-sama, saja?" tanya Sungmin seraya memutar knop pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun. Ah, ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Ya! Jangan masuk, babo!" teriak Kyuhyun kaget seraya melemparkan sebuah botol sampo 1 liter ke arah pintu. Sungmin langsung kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi itu seraya cekikikan. Pagi-pagi mengerjai si Evil menyenang juga, ya… xD

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedang memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang tengah dimainkannya dengan iseng. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa di sini. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, dan saat ini juga ia sedang berada di lapangan indoor basket bersama 2 namja lain yang tengah berbincang.

"Bukankah dengan dirinya yang menjadi pelayan, itu akan memudahkanmu dalam mengerjakan sesuatu?" tanya Siwon seraya meminum kopi dingin kelengnya seraya menatap namja yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napas seraya menatap kesal ke arah Sungmin yang tengah memantulkan bola basket dan mencoba memasukan bola itu ke dalam ring.

Ia lalu mendecih kesal. "Memudahkan apanya? Bikin repot sih iya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan sengit. Sungmin yang merasa dipandangi pun melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian menunjukkan senyum manis.

"Apa senyum-senyum?!" tanya Kyuhyun sengit pada Sungmin. Sungmin mencibir. "Iihh! Galak amat, sih?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan protes yang dilempar oleh Sungmin. Ia hanya terus berbincang dengan Siwon dan tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang terus mencibir seraya mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Sungmin ternyata sedang dalam keadaan bad mood, chingudeul. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja, tadi pagi Sungmin terpaksa harus menunggu Kyuhyun hingga selesai mandi. Setelah namja manis itu selesai mandi, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di setiap sudut rumah itu.

Dan ternyata, Kyuhyun berangkat duluan meninggalkan Sungmin, dan berujung namja pecinta warna pink itu harus membersihkan kamar mandi namja yang ada di sekolahnya karena telat. Poor Minnie…

Ggrrkk!

Perhatian Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon teralihkan oleh bunyi speaker yang memang terpasang di setiap sisi sekolah elit ini, termasuk di lapangan indoor ini.

"Pengumuman!" Terdengar suara berat sang ketua OSIS dari speaker tersebut.

"Untuk Lee Sungmin kelas XII-B diharapkan segera datang ke ruang OSIS. Untuk Lee Sungmin kelas XII-B diharapkan segera datang ke ruang OSIS. Gamsahamnida."

Sungmin mengedipkan mata kelincinya seraya masih terus memeluk bola basket yang tadi ia mainkan.

"Hei! Kau dipanggil ke ruang OSIS!" ujar Kyuhyu menyadarkan Sungmin. "Aku?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk hidungnya. "Ne! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau Lee Sungmin dari kelas XII-B yang gembul, pendek, menyebalkan, dan hidup ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan melempar bola basket yang ada di tangan kea rah Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Kyuhyun menangkis bola basket itu dengan tangan kirinya. Untung saja namja tampan nan jenius ini merupakan ketua tim basket, kalau tidak, mungkin saja bola basket itu akan membuat wajah tampannya berantakkan.

"Aku pergi!" ujar Sungmin dengan kesal seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan langkah kaki yang dihenatak-hentakkan.

"Ohh, dia namja yang imut." Ujar Siwon. "Mwo?" Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kea rah Siwon. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan santai dan dengan senyum yang penuh arti.

"Kau akan rugi kalau tidak mendapakan namja manis itu, Cho Kyuhyun." ujarnya dengan santai dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Mwoya?" Kyuhyun memasang tampang cengonya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS dan masuk ke dalam setelah mendapatkan ijin. Namja manis itu berdiri di dekat pintu dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankah yang tadi memanggilnya itu sang ketua OSIS yang bersuara berat? Kenapa yang ada di hadapannya ini dan yang menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang ada di ruangan ini kecuali dirinya adalah seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya?

Yeoja itu berbalik dan tersenyum dengan buku yang sedang ia pegang. "Oppa…" panggil yeoja itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Ne? Mianhae, kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin yang berusaha selembut dan sesopan mungkin. Mungkin saja yeoja ini adik kelasnya, 'kan?

Yeoja itu menutup buku atau lebih tepatnya novel yang tadi ia baca seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Oppa, kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya yeoja itu.

Sungmin memandangi wajah yeoja itu dengan lekat-lekat. Ia yakin ia tidak pernah melihat wjah yeoja itu. Namja manis itu lalu menggeleng.

"Nuguseyo? Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu di sekolah."

"Ahh, wajar saja kau tidak pernah melihatku di sekolah ini, aku siswi baru di sini." Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Ohh, pantas saja."

"Tapi, apakah oppa benar-benar tidak pernah melihatku? Padahal dulu saat kita SD, aku ini teman dekat oppa, lohh." Ujar yeoja itu dengan nada sedih. Sungmin kembali mengernyit.

"Ne? Teman dekat? SD?"

"Ne, oppa…"

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa-siapa saja teman-temannya saat SD. "Umm… Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Lee Sung Kyu, Sunny." Jawab yeoja itu.

Sungmin mengernyit semakin bingung. "Sunny?"

"Oppa benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" tanya Sunny yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memegang tangan namja manis itu.

Sungmin semakin salah tingkah saat Sunny memegang tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Sunny. "Mi-mianha-" kata-kata Sungmin terhenti saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Sungmin dan Sunny menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat di sana seorang namja dengan balutan gips di tangan dan kakinya sedang bersandar di ambang pintu, tatapan namja itu terlihat tajam.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

"Hei, Sungmin. Aku ingin ke kantin, ayo cepat!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Ah, ne…" Sungmin hendak melepaskan tangan Sunny yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Mi-mian, Sunny-ssi." Ujar Sungmin agar Sunny melepaskan tangannya.

Sunny malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Ia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS dan menarik tangan kiri Sungmin yang tengan di pegang oleh Sunny.

"Ayo cepat!" ujarnya dingin lalu menarik tangan Sungmin agar segera beranjak dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Sunny.

Sunny mendecih kesal. "Cih! Siapa namja tinggi itu? Kenapa seenaknya memegang tangan Sungmin oppa dan membawanya pergi dengan mimik wajah datar seperti itu?" kesal Sunny. Ia menggerutu seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, yeoja itu menyeringai.

"Kelihatannya namja itu cemburu melihatku memegang tangan Sungmin oppa. Jangan-jangan… Ia menyukai Sungmin oppa." Gumam Sunny dengan tampang bingung. Ia terdiam dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memasang tampang berpikir.

Beberapa detik kemudian, yeoja itu tampak menunjukkan senyuman aneh yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Hooo~! Ini akan sangat menarik~!" ujar Sunny dengan senang. Ada apa dengan yeoja ini? ._.?

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Aw! Pelan-pelan, dong!" protes Sungmin saat mereka sampai di salah satu meja kosong yang ada di kantin sekolah. "Cerewet!" balas Kyuhyun cuek dan beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin untuk memesan makanan.

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursinya. Bête.

"Kenapa sih main tarik-tarik? Aduhh…" Gumam Sungmin seraya memijit-mijit pergelangan kakinya. "Ukhh, appo~" lirih Sungmin dengan bibir yang masih dipoutkan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan nampannya di meja. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin sedang mengurut pergelangan kakinya saat ia sedang berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Ah, aniyo." Jawab Sungmin yang dengan segera menarik tangannya kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, namja manis itu tampak sedang menahan sakit. "W-waeyo?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Saat ia menarik tangan Sungmin agar pergi dari ruang OSIS itu, ia sempat mendengar ringisan pelan dari Sungmin namun tak dihiraukannya karena sibuk menarik namja manis itu agar segera menjauh dari ruangan OSIS itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Namja manis itu semakin bingung dan terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berlutut di depannya, sedikit kesusahan karena kakinya yang digips.

"Eh? Ya…!" Sungmin hendak menghindar, namun Kyuhyun menahan kaki Sungmin. "Diamlah." Ujarnya. Sungmin pun hanya menurut dan kembali duduk dengan manis.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai memijat pergelangan kaki yang tadinya dipijat oleh Sungmin menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"A-aww! Appo!" ringis Sungmin yang hendak menarik kakinya kembali namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. "Ini juga gara-gara kau yang menarikku secara tiba-tiba tadi." Ujar Sungmin dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun memutar-mutar pergelangan kaki Sungmin, dan…

Kreeek!

"Auuwww! Ya! Ya!" ringis Sungmin kesakitan seraya memukul-mukul punggung Kyuhyun. "Appo! Kakiku akan patah jika kau begitukan terus-menerus!" kesal Sungmin.

"Ck! Cerewet! Sekarang masih sakit?'" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sungmin mencoba menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan kakinya. "Tidak, hanya masih sedikit terasa nyut-nyutan saja." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan kembali ke kursinya. "Hmm, mian." Ujarnya. Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tiada maaf bagimu!" serunya dengan tampang imutnya seraya menunjuk hidung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit kesal. Padahal ia telah berusaha sebaik mungkin pada namja manis ini. Ternyata yang namanya menyebalkan tetaplah menyebalkan. -_-

"Ya! Kakimu 'kan sudah tidak sakit lagi, kenapa aku masih belum dimaafkan?! Huh! Aku juga tidak butuh maafmu!" ujar Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asalkan kau mau menraktirku doubukki!" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Heh! Kau ini! Kau ini pelayanku di sini! Seenaknya tawar-menawar denganku, hah?!" Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong kening Sungmin berkali-kali dengan jari telunjuknya yang membuat kepala Sungmin terdorong ke belakang berkali-kali.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. "Tapi aku lapar~" ujarnya seraya mengelus-elus perutnya. "Dan aku tidak membawa uang." Lanjutnya dengan nada miris.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum jahilnya. Ia mengambil sumpitnya dan menyumpit jjajangmyunnya dan diayunkannya ke depan wajah Sungmin.

"Huumm~ Masih panas, loh~ Hoaah! Selamat makan!" ujar Kyuhyun yang hendak menyuapkan sesuap jjajangmyun ke dalam mulutnya, namun terhenti saat melihat mimik memelas dari Sungmin. jika diperhatikan baik-baik, Sungmin hampir saja meneteskan air liur melihat asap yang mengepul dari jjajangmyun tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Haaah… Sudahlah, ini untukmu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menaruh sumpitnya ke dalam mangkuk dan menggeser mangkuk tersebut ke depan Sungmin.

"Hah?"

"Ck! Untukmu. Aku tidak lapar." Ujar Kyuhyun yang mendesak Sungmin untuk memakan jjajangmyun tersebut. "Jinjja?!" tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Ne, ne."

"Waaah~! Gomawo~!" Sungmin langsung melahap jjajangmyunnya. Saat ia baru saja melahap sumpit ke-4nya, seseorang datang dan langsung duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit dan mendecih.

"Ya! Kau Siapa? Kenapa dengan seenaknya dan dengan tidak sopannya kau duduk di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sengit. Sunny, yang duduk di samping Sungmin mencibir. "Lalu kau siapa melarang-larangku berdekatan dengan Sungmin oppa?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Siapa yang melarangmu mendekat dengan dia, eoh? Ku mau dekat, kek. Mau pacaran, ataupun menikah dengannya, itu bukan urusanku!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Sunny tersenyum. "Masa, sih~? Bukannya tadi saat kau melihatku memegang tangan Sungmin oppa, kau terlihat cemburu~?" tanya Sunny dengan nada menggoda.

Kyuhyun terlihat semakin kesal. "Ya!"

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan Sunny secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung seraya terus menyuapkan jjajangmyunnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Sunny menepuk keningnya. "Dia menyukaimu, oppa!" ujar Sunny pada Sungmin seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya. "MWOYA? Siapa yang menyukainya, hah!" Kyuhyun semakin jengkel dibuat oleh Sunny.

Sunny cekikikan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Jinjja? Kau menyukaiku, Kyu~?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar dan kedua tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipi chubbynya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau percaya dengan kata-kata yeoja aneh ini? Mungkinkah aku menyukai pelayanku yang sangat menyebalkan sepertimu? Cih!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi meja itu.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Tapi aku yakin, aku melihat kilatan mata sayang dari mata namja itu saat menatapmu, oppa…" ujar Sunny. Sungmin tersenyum. "Sudahlah, aku kenal namja itu. Ia sangat membenciku." Ujar Sungmin seraya kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sunny memandangi Sungmin. Ada yang aneh dengan mimik wajah namja manis itu. Ia terlihat sedikit… lesu? Yaahhh, meskipun dilihat sekilas namja ini sedang memasang wajah tenangnya dan seolah-olah masalah tadi hanyalah angin yang lewat.

Hei! Bagaimanapun juga, sinyal seorang fujoshi seperti Sunny itu pasti dapat mendeteksi tatapan dan mimik wajah mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menghentikan makannya saat merasakan getaran ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Ia menatap sejenak layar ponselnya dan kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobosseo?" ucap Sungmin.

"_Ne, hyung-ah…"_ panggil seorang namja di seberang telepon.

"Ne, Sungjin-ah. Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin seraya menyuapkan jjajangmyun suapa terakhirnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Hyung, tolong datang ke sini…"_ ujar Sungmin, namdongsaeng Sungmin. "Mwo?"

"_Ne, datanglah ke sini."_ Ujar Sungjin lagi. "Ke… sana? Ke Paris, maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku pergi ke Paris?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang melebar. Sunny yang sedari tadi melihat Sungmin bertelepon hanya diam dan mengernyit saja.

"_Ne, aku sedang butuh bantuanmu, hyung! Restoranku di sini kekurangan koki dan hampir bangkrut, hyung! Pleaseee! Jebaalll! Datanglah ke sini dan bantu aku! Kumohon, hyung!"_ ujar Sungjin dengan penuh harap di sebrang sana.

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau tidak mencari pengganti koki lain?" tanya Sungmin dengan bingung. Terdengar helaan napas Sungjin.

"_Kau tahu 'kan, hyung? Restoranku hampir bangkrut. Aku kekurangan dana untuk membayar gaji mereka. Bahkan satu-persatu koki dan pelayanku mulai mengundurkan diri. Hyung juga tahu, bukan? Appa dan eomma mengijinkanku membuka restoran ini dengan syarat aku tidak boleh menggunakan uang kelurga, baik uang appa, eomma, maupun uangmu. Aku harus membuka dan membiayai modalnya dengan uangku sendiri. Aku mohon, hyung! Hyung pintar memasak, dan hyung juga pintar memikat orang dengan senyum hyung yang kata orang-orang sih menawan itu. Jebal! Kau satu-satunya harapanku, hyung!"_ ujar Sungjin dengan nada memelas dan dengan sedikit pujian di dalam kalimatnya.

"Yasudah, biarkan saja restoranmu bangkrut. Apa susahnya_?_" ujar Sungmin dengan polosnya. _"Ya! Hyung! Tega sekali kau! Membangun restoran ini adalah cita-cita dan impianku sejak kecil, kau tahu 'kan? Kenapa kau tega sekali melihatku menangisi restoranku ini, eoh?"_ ujar Sungjin dengan nada miris.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Ia tahu impian dan cita-cita namdongsaeng tercintanya ini, dan itu adalah membangun sebuah restoran di Paris, tempat tinggal dan sekolah Sungjin saat ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Sungjin-ah. Hyung masih sekolah di sini, dan hyung tidak yakin appa dan eomma mengijinkan hyung pergi ke Paris." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada menyesal.

"_Kau bisa lanjutkan sekolahmu di sini, hyung. Aku juga sudah meminta ijin pada appa dan eomma, dan mereka mengijinkanmu. Aku akan menuruti apppaaaaa saja yang kau mau jika kau mau bekerja di restoranku, hyung. Jebaalll~!_" mohon Sungjin.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa saja?" tanyanya. "_Ne, apa saja yang kau mau dan kau perintahkan_." Ujar Sungjin.

Sungmin tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang katakan kalau aku adalah namja tertampan di dunia." Perintah Sungmin dengan senyum jahil yang masih terpampang di wajah manisnya.

"_Cih! Aku sedang dalam keadaan terdesak begini, hyung masih sempat-sempatnya mengerjaiku. Hyung macam apa kau ini!"_

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau, bye~!" ujar Sungmin.

"_Eit! Ne! Ne! Kau namja tertampan di dunia, hyung! Tidak ada yang dapat menandingimu_." Ujar Sungjin dengan tergesa-gesa. Sungmin tersenyum puas.

"Oke! Kapan aku harus berangkat ke sana?" tanya Sungmin. Ia juga tidak tega melihat namdongsaengnya menangis terguling-guling di depan restorannya yang hampir bangkrut, 'kan?

"_Tiga hari lagi! Hyung harus terbang ke sini 3 hari lagi, aku sudah meminta appa membelikanmu tiket pesawat_." Jawabnya.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Arraseo, arraseo." Ujarnya. Terdengan pekikkan senang dari sebrang telepon. _"Gomawo, hyung! Saranghae! Umuach! Ummuacch_!" Sungmin hanya cekikkikan.

"Sudah, sudah! Biaya telepon internasional itu mahal, tahu!"

"_Ah! Ne. Annyeong, hyung!_" Dan sambungan panggilan pun terputus.

Sungmin memandangi layar ponselnya hingga ia tersadar saat suara seorang yeoja memanggilnya. "Oppa…"

Sungmin menoleh pada Sunny. "Hm?"

"Apa oppa akan pergi ke Paris?" tanya Sunny yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Sungmin dengan Sungjin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne, namdongsaengku menyuruhku membantunya di sana." Jawab namja manis itu.

"Lalu, oppa akan meninggalkan kehidupan di Seoul? Meninggalkan sekolah, meninggalkan teman-teman oppa, dan meninggalkan namja tinggi tadi?" tanya Sunny.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang tadi disebut oleh Sunny. Namja tinggi tadi? Oh, Sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ne, jujur saja, Kyuhyun memang sudah menarik perhatian Sungmin dengan kata-kata tajam dan menusuk milik namja tampan itu. Dan Sungmin hanya merasa Kyuhyun adalah namja yang menarik.

Lalu kenapa ia kini merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan pergi ke Paris?

Sungmin terdiam. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Pergi ke Paris dan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, atau tetap merawat Kyuhyun dan membiarkan dongsaengnya?

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Sunny. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menyangkut dongsaeng kesayanganku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dongsaengku kesusahan dan sedih seperti ini. Ini adalah tugasku sebagai hyung untuk membantunya." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

Namja manis itu lalu berdiri. "Ah! Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dan pelajaran akan kembali dimulai, lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke kelas." Ujar Sungmin.

Ia lalu sedikit menunduk, menatap Sunny yang masih terduduk dan juga mendongak menatapnya.

"Tolong, jangan katakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Jangan biarkan dia tahu jika dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan pergi," ujar Sungmin pelan dengan senyum tipis di bibir M-nya.

Sunny menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu jika ia akan pergi?

Sungmin tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung dan curiga dari uapannya tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin ia memerintah yang aneh-aneh padaku jika ia tahu kalau aku akan pergi. Waktuku menjadi pelayannya masih lama, ia akan mengerjaiku habis-habisan jika ia tahu aku akan kabur dari tugasku." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum lebar dan kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Sunny masih tetap terduduk dan menatap punggung Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan menganalisis.

Ani. Yeoja itu tahu kalau ucapan Sungmin tadi bukan alasan sebenarnya mengapa namja manis itu tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang hal ini. Namja manis itu memiliki alasan lain mengapa ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu.

Sunny menahan dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. "Apakah Sungmin oppa menyukai namja tinggi tadi? Kalau Sungmin oppa menyukainya, berarti mereka saling menyukai tanpa mereka sadari, dong? Aissh! Aku yaki kalau tatapan namja tinggi itu pada Sungmin oppa adalah tatapan cinta! Cih! Aku tidak bisa tertipu, oppadeul!" gumam Sunny.

Yeoja itu kembali menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. 'Sungmin oppa, apa kau yakin ingin meninggalkan namja tinggi itu?' batin Sunny.

~TBC~

*puter lagu Sorry Sorry* *ditimpuk readers*

Mian author telat banget updatenya. Soalnya author lagi gak punya inspirasi dan mood buat ngetik… *Plaaakk* -_- Mian… *bow* ^^

Untuk ff yang satu ini, author tidak akan menjadikan Sunny sebagai antagonis di sini… Author mengganti suasana dengan menjadikan Sunny sebagai pendukung KyuMin. ^^

**Special thanks buat readers author yang tersayang::**

**Guest, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, AIDASUNGJIN, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, reaRelf, aissh-ii, youngfish, Rosa Damascena, mayacassielf, Fariny, Jirania, Kim Jaemin, .39, kimjulia220799, Vie Joyers3424, ammyikmubmik, leenahanwoo, iNaLeeFishy, Guest, Ichi54n, dincubie, 1812, Nekyo cloudsomnia, min190196, Min Eun Eri, HeeYeon, , Nuryeowookie, MinnieGalz, clouds1489, Qhia503, kyurin minnie, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, kyumin forever, cherrizka980826, haha ryeong9, rositakyuhyun, park hyun hyo, niea sarang, ChwangMine95, Tika, Choi Sila, Someone, Han-RJ, Ms. KMS, Cho Miku, Yukka ChoLee, BbuingBbuing137, Chikyumin, dieshawardhani, Nakajima Yuki, CharolineElf, MINGswife, wookiesomnia, ChotoLee, love, Rio, Indahpus96, , Cho Sungkyu OKS, sitara1083**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya, chingudeul~ :***

*hug satu-persatu* ^^ *bow*

Okedeh~

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**My Trouble Maker**

**Summary:: Kyuhyun tidak sengaja tersandung kaki seorang namja manis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terkilir. Namja manis itu pun bersedia menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun tidak memintanya. Sialnya, namja itu selalu membuatnya kesal.**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin)**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeong~ Author updatenya lamakah? OvO *pasang tampang unyu* #plaakk

Hehehe… Langsung mulai aja, deh… ^^

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Keeseokan harinya~**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri lapangan sekolah yang luas. Seperti biasanya, Sungmin berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun seraya menenteng dua tas, satu tas ransel pink miliknya, dan satunya lagi tas ransel milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyu!' panggil Sungmin. "Hm?" respon Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh, ia terus berjalan dengan terpincang.

"Kyu~!" panggil Sungmin lagi seraya mempercepat jalannya yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun. Sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Hmmm?" respon Kyuhyun lagi, masih tanpa menoleh. Ia malas berhenti hanya untuk sekedar menyahut panggilan namja kelinci itu. Palingan Sungmin hanya merengek meminta makanan seperti biasanya.

"Ya! Kyu!" Sungmin tampak kesal dan dengan sedikit berlari menyusul langkah Kyuhyun, sedikit kesulitan mengingat ia sedang menenteng 2 tas yang bisa dibilang lumayan berat.

Karena tidak melihat jalan dan tergesa-gesa, Sungmin tersandung kakinya sendiri dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Ia limbung ke depan dan menabrak Kyuhyun yang berjalan tepat di depannya.

"Eh kodok!" kaget Kyuhyun, atau tepatnya latah Kyuhyun. Untung saja Sungmin hanya menabraknya, bukan menimpanya sehingga ia hanya sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"Ya! Babo! Kau ini ngapain, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Sungmin hanya menyengir. "Mian, tadi aku tersandung." Jawabnya.

"Lagian, tasmu ini sangat berat. Kau membawa apa saja sih di dalam tas ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Isinya semua pakaian dalammu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai seraya menunjuk tasnya dengan dagunya. Sungmin membelalakkan mata bulatnya. "P-pakaian dalamku?" tanya Sungmin ulang dengan mimic wajah yang kaget namun lucu.

Untuk apa coba Kyuhyun membawa pakaian dalamnya? Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun akan memajang pakaian dalamnya di mading. Atau jangan-jangan pakaian dalamnya akan dilelang. Omona! Atau akan digantung di depan kelas? Itulah perkiraan-perkiraan yang dipikirkan oleh Sungmin.

Ohhh~ Pemikiranmu sangat lebay, Ming~

"Ne, coba lihat saja isi tasku." Ujar Kyuhyun cuek yang kemudian melanjutkan jalannya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan menyusuri koridor, diikuti oleh Sungmin yang sibuk membuka tas Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengecek tas Kyuhyun, ia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau membohongiku, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada datar dan tatapan datar namuan terlihat lucu bagi Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan senyumnya.

"Kau pikir aku sangat kurang kerjaan sampai membawa-bawa pakaian dalammu yang rata-rata warna pink dan bergambar kelinci itu? Seimut itukah pakaian dalammu hingga aku membawa-bawanya ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat kuat hingga terdengar di seluruh koridor sekolah.

Koridor sekolah yang semua ramai itu seketika hening. Sungmin melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ohh~ Uri Bunny sangat malu saat ini. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun terdengar oleh siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di koridor ini. Dan mereka semua saat ini sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh dan ada juga yang tersenyum-senyum aneh menatapnya.

Sungmin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa berhasil membuat Sungmin kesal dan malu setengah mati pun menyeringai senang. Sungmin mencibir dan menyelutuk Kyuhyun dengan gerakan bibirnya saat melihat seringai menyebalkan baginya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang kesal, ia dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin

"Aissh! Jinjja! Jinjjaaa~!" gumam Sungmin seraya beranjak dari sana dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya ingin melompat dari puncak patung Liberty saking malunya. Pakaian dalam pink bergambar kelincimu, Ming~ Kyeopta namja~ xD

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Jam istirahat…**

**Di kantin~**

"Aissh! Kenapa yeoja ini ada di sini, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sunny dengan tampang tidak senang.

Sungmin menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyuhyun mendecih lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Sungmin.

"Mau pesan makanan apa? Aku yang bayar." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Sunny dengan mata berbinar. "Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun juga dengan senyum senang yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kecuali untukmu!" ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk hidung mancung Kyuhyun. "Eh? Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana kau mempermalukanku tadi pagi!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Aissh! Sudahlah, anggap saja aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Sudah! Ayo pesan makanan! Aku lapar." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak digips.

"Eii! Eiii! 'Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu!" ujar Sungmin yang diseret oleh Kyuhyun ke counter untuk memesan makanan.

"Ahjuma! Aku pesan makanan!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sunny yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku mereka hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Ahjumma! Aku pesan ddukbokki, bulgogi, seolleongtang, japchae, samgyetang, dan kimchi. Itu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Ini pemerasan namanya!

"Itu saja? Ya! Kenapa makanan yang kau pesan mahal-mahal? Aku tidak membawa banyak uang." Ujar Sungmin. "Urusanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Ani, ahjumma. Pesan bubur instan saja untuknya." Ujar Sungmin pada ahjumma kantin.

Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya pada Sungmin. Bubur instan? Kalau readers ingin tahu, bubur instan itu adalah makanan yang paling murah yang ada di kantin sekolah ini. Sepelit itukah uri Ming sampai tega melihat uri Evil makanan bubur instan saja? -_-

"Ya! Dasar pelit! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau hanya memberikanku air mineral saja? Eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Yasudah, ahjumma. Buburnya tidak jadi, air mineral saja." Ujar Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Oii!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget. "Kenapa kau beneran membelikanku air mineral saja?!" seru Kyuhyun tertahan. Geram dengan Sungmin yang wajahnya imut-imut tapi menyebalkan minta ampun.

"Eh? Tapi tadi kau bilang beli air mineral saja?" Sungmin mengedipkan matanya dengan polos. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, menahan geramnya. Ia lalu menghela napasnya.

"Ahjumma… Jajjangmyun 3 mangkuk." Ujar Kyuhyun. Pupuslah sudah harapan Kyuhyun untuk memakan makanan mahal, bulgogi, ddukbokki dan kawan-kawan… ;A; Poor Kyuhyun.

"Air mineralnya tidak jadi?" tanya Sungmin. "Aissh!" desis Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang kesal.

"Aku ingin makan es krim…" gumam Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli satu cup lalu makan berdua, uhm? Terdengan romantic, kan~?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinarnya, senyum lebarnya, dan gaya aegyonya.

Kyuhyun terlihat antara ingin menolak dan tidak tahan dengan aegyo Sungmin. "Ukhh… S-shirreo, shirreo. Aku tidak mau makan es krim satu cup berdua denganmu. Nanti yang makan es krimnya bukan kita berdua, tapi malah kau sendiri yang menghabiskannya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tidak serakus itu, tahu. Aku 'kan ingin beromantis-romanstisan denganmu~ Atau kita satu cone berdua saja?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada aegyeonya dan mengedip-kedipkan matanya kelincinya dengan lucu.

Kyuhyun menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. "Ukkh… Sudahlah! Kau beromantis-romantisan dengan dengan ikan fugu saja, sana! Kembaranmu tuh, gembung…" Kyuhyun mendorong kening Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya hingga kepala Sungmin terdorong ke belakang.

Sungmin kembali menggembungkan pipinya seraya mengelus-elus keningnya.

**Sunny POV~**

Haaah~ Lihatlah betapa imutnya oppaku yang satu ini~

Aku melihat Sungmin oppa yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Jujur saja, aku menyukai Sungmin oppa sejak SD, dan sampai saat ini aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya setelah ia pindah sekolah.

Oh my~ Aku sangat senang saat bertemu dengannya kemarin. Tapi, Sungmin yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Sungmin yang dulu aku kenal adalah namja yang pemberani dan lumayan bandal, sama seperti anak laki-laki yang lain.

Tapi sekarang… Ia terlihat berubah menjadi namja imut dan manis.

Seandainya saja insting fujoshiku tidak aktif, maka aku akan menculik Sungmin oppa dan menjadikannya namjachinguku apapun yang terjadi. Tapi semua rencanaku gagal~

Entah kenapa tatapan Sungmin oppa ke Kyuhyun oppa tuh berbeda dengan tatapan yang lain, tatapan sayang gitu.

Begitu juga sebaliknya, tatapan Kyuhyun oppa juga terasa berbeda dengan tatapannya padaku ataupun orang lain yang sangat tajam. Tatapannya pada Sungmin oppa menurutku sangatlah lembut, meskipun ia tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam dan menusuk pada Sungmin oppa.

Aissh! Jinjja! Aku menggaruk tengkukku. Aku menyerah! Aku sudah bertekad untuk melepas Sungmin oppa dan membantu mereka agar menjadi pasangan. Meskipun sakit, bukankah lebih baik merelakan keegoisan sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintai?

Lagian aku mendapatkan fanservice gratis dari mereka. xD

Aaah, mengenai hal yang semalam, bagaimana ini? Aku yang sebagai satu-satunya yang menjadi saksi percakapan Sungmin oppa dengan dongsaengnya harus melakukan apa? Menuruti kata-kata Sungmin oppa yang menyuruhku agar tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Kyuhyun oppa dan membiarkannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun oppa secara diam-diam, atau lebih memberitahu Kyuhyun oppa?

Kalau aku memberitahu Kyuhyun oppa, aku malah bisa membuat dongsaengnya Sungmin oppa bangkrut. Kalau membiarkan Sungmin oppa pergi, apakah Kyuhyun oppa tidak akan sedih? Yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang, apakah Kyuhyun oppa mencintai Sungmin oppa?

Ahhh! Aku bingung~!

Kalau Kyuhyun oppa tidak mencintai Sungmin oppa, maka aku akan membiarkan Sungmin oppa meninggalkan Kyuhyun oppa. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun oppa mencintai Sungmin oppa, maka aku akan memikirkan cara bagaiman agar Sungmin oppa tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun oppa.

Kunci permasalahannya sekarang, apakah Kyuhyun oppa mencintai Sungmin oppa?

**Sunny POV End~**

"Ini untukmu…" ujar Sungmin seraya menyodorkan semangkuk jajjangmyun pada Sunny. "Ne, gomawo, oppa." Sunny tersenyum senang.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai memakan makanan masing-masing.

Sllurrp!

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sungmin yang sedang asik memakan jajjangmyunnya.

"Ya! Kau ribut sekali saat makan." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. "Terserahku, dong." jawab Sungmin dengan cuek dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Hei! Kalau kau makan banyak-banyak, kau akan semakin gendut dan gembul." Kyuhyun menarik mangkuk Sungmin, berniat menganggu namja imut yang sedang asik makan itu.

Kepala Sungmin mengikuti mangkuk yang ditarik oleh Kyuhyun mengingat mie yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya belum putus. Ia dengan segera menggigit mienya dan mengunyahnya. "Ya~! Kembalikan! Aissh!" ujar Sungmin seraya berdiri dan mencoba mengambil kembali jajjangmyunnya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaikkan tangan kirinya. "Dietlah~!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan jahil.

Ia menyeringai senang melihat Sungmin yang semakin kesulitan merebut kembali mangkuknya mengingat meja yang memisahkan mereka mempersulit gerakannya. "Ya! Setan! Kembalikan!"

Sunny hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Issh!" Sungmin menggeser kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. "Eh!" Sungmin tersandung saat hendak mendekati Kyuhyun. Kakinya tersandung kaki meja.

Kyuhyun yang kaget pun dengan segera meletakkan mangkuk jajjangmyun Sungmin di meja dan memeluk Sungmin yang jatuh ke pelukkannya dengan tangan kirinya.

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun terdiam. Sunny mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan adegan tersebut.

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun yang memeluknya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

'Mungkin ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku merasakan pelukannya.' Batin Sungmin yang menghirup wangi sabun dan parfum Kyuhyun.

Ia menarik napasnya lalu mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan lembut, melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

Ia menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Gomawo. Kalau aku tidak jatuh tepat ke arahmu, mungkin aku akan berciuman dengan lantai kinclong itu." Ujar Sungmin dengan cengirannya. "Hm. Lanjutkan makanmu." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan sedikit canggung.

Sungmin berjalan kembali ke arah kursinya degan senyum kelincinya. Sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya, ia sempat menatap Sunny yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia tersenyum lalu duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

Sunny tidak melanjutkan makannya. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin seraya memikirkan percakapan Sungmin dan Sungjin di ponsel kemarin.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun seraya mengunyah mienya. Kyuhyun melap sudut bibir Sungmin yang belepotan saus jajjangmyun dengan tissue. Sungmin mengedipkan matanya saat Kyuhyun masih melap bibirnya.

"Kau seperti sedang memakai lipstick karena saus itu." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah selesai membersihkan sudut bibir Sungmin. "Biarin, yang penting bibirku seksi, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin seraya memajukan bibirnya dengan gaya eksotisnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. "Kau mirip bebek." Ujarnya serya menunjuk Sungmin dengan sumpitnya.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. "Semakin mirip!" ujarnya seraya menunjuk bibir Sungmin yang sedang dipoutkan.

"Ya!" kesal Sungmin.

Sunny yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sunny memandangi Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kasihan dan sedih.

'Apakah Kyuhyun oppa akan tetap tertawa setelah mengetahui Sungmin oppa akan pergi ke Paris?'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Rumah Kyuhyun~**

"Ya! Seragammu bau, jangan tiduran di tempat tidurku! Mandi sana!" seru Kyuhyun seraya tangan kirinya mengambil guling dan memukulkannya ke arah Sungmin yang dengan santainya tiduran di tempat tidur Kyuhyun tanpa mengganti seragamnya ataupun melepaskan kaus kaki.

"Nanti saja, aku capek. Tasmu sangat berat, tahu! Pinggangku rasanya hampir patah." Jawab Sungmin yang malah menangkap dan memeluk guling yang tadi digunakan Kyuhyun untuk memukulnya.

"Aissh! Cepat mandi!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Chhaaa! Iya, iya." Sungmin pun bangun dan bernajak dari kasur dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan meliuk-liukkan pinggangnya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sweatdrop melihat Sungmin meliuk-liuk seperti ulat.

"Pemanasan sebelum mandi." Jawab Sungmin yang kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya. "Namja aneh…" gumamnya.

Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar mandi yang beberapa detik yang lalu ditutup oleh Sungmin.

'Sampai kapan yah dia akan merawatku dan tinggal di sini?' Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. 'Aku sih berharap dia bisa tinggal selamanya denganku di sini.' Ia kembali memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Aissh! Babo! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja setelah kaki dan tanganmu ini sembuh, dia akan kembali ke rumahnya dan kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk keningnya.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handu yang bertengger di lehernya seraya bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan riangnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dengan pandangan sweatdrop.

"_-Neoreul alatdeon nareul alatdeon, geo shijeoli saenggakna~ Neoreul dalmgo shipdeon, eouligo shipdeon. Ganjeolhaesdeon shiganeul. Nan dashi saenggakhae~ Da jinagan hannat chueok bboningeol~_" Sungmin bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat serius di depan Kyuhyun seraya memegang handuknya dan sedikit berputar-putar layaknya sedang memerankan drama musical.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar. Senyum yang semula mengembang di wajah Sungmin sekarang telah pudar. "Hah?" beonya.

"Kau terlihat sedang berpidato." lanjut Kyuhyun. Tangan Sungmin yang semula mencengkram handuk yang tengah menggantung di lehernya, kini terjatuh dengan lemas. Ia sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Suaraku yang sangat bagus ini dibilang pidato? Ya! Aku sedang bernyanyi, tahu!" ujar Sungmin pelan dengan kesal ke arah kamar mandi yang telah tertutup.

"Ehhem! Ehm! _Aju oradeon jeon, neoreul boatdeon_~ Ehm! Suaraku bagus kok.." Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Ia kembali berdehem dan menyanyikan beberapa nada lagu.

**.**

Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya berdiri bersandar pada pintu. Suara Sung yang tadi sedang bernyanyi terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. 'Suaranya sangat halus…' pikirnya. Ani, bukan hanya suara Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi terdiam di kamar mandi ini. Yang Kyuhyun pikirkan sekarang selain suara merdu milik Sungmin, arti dari lagu itu. Kyuhyun tahu lagu ini.

Sebenarnya sih Kyuhyun tidak terlalu ingin menganggapi lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sungmin. Bisa saja 'kan Sungmin menyanyikan lagu itu hanya karena ia sedang suka dengan lagu itu? Entah kenapa, arti lagu itu mengena ke Kyuhyun dan membuatnya merasa aneh saat melihat Sungmin menyanyikan lagu itu dengan nada serius, meskipun namja imut itu terlihat hanya bernyanyi iseng saja.

"Sudahlah… Mungkin dia memang suka menyanyikan lagu itu." Gumamnya lalu beranjak untuk mandi.

**Song:: Can U Smile-Infinite. **(Kalau mau tahu arti lagunya, cari translate-annya aja… :p *ditimpuk*)

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Malam harinya~**

"Kyu~ Geser sedikit. Aku tidak bisa tidur~" rengek Sungmin seraya menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun yang meniduri hampir seluruh bagian dari kasur. Mau tidur dimana dia kalau Kyuhyun tidur dengan posisi seperti itu? Di lemari?

"Ck!" Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan tempat pada Sungmin untuk tidur. Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Dengan seenak jidatnya Sungmin menarik selimut yang tadinya menutupi sebagian tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat selimutnya tiba-tiba lenyap ditarik Sungmin. "Ya! Selimutnya!" minta Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menarik selimutnya kembali dari Sungmin. "Dingin~" rengek Sungmin seraya meluncurkan puppy eyesnya sambil menarik-narik selimut Kyuhyun.

"Kau kira aku tidak dingin?" Kyuhyun menarik paksa selimutnya dan langsung memakainya sendiri. Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dingin, Kyu~" rengek Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Namja imut itu mengedipkan matanya, merengek pada Kyuhyun.

"Aissh! Yasudah, pakai bersama, ne?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan selimutnya pada Sungmin. "Yeyy!" Namja pecinta pink itu langsung menarik selimutnya dan memakainya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dan kemudian kesal.

"Ya! Kenapa dipakai sendiri, eoh?"

Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Kyuhyun merangkak dan menindih Sungmin.

"Ya! Ya! Berat!" protes Sungmin. "Biarin! Kembalikan selimutku! Tahu gitu tadi selimutnya tidak kuberikan padamu… Sini!" Kyuhyun malah menduduki perut Sungmin.

"Andwaee~ Pergi kau! Berat, tahu!" Sungmin menarik selimutnya lalu memukul-mukulkannya ke Kyuhyun agar menyingkir. "Ya! Yya!" Kyuhyun menangkis pukulan Sungmin dengan bantal yang ada di tangannya, lalu membalas pukulan Sungmin dengan bantal itu juga. Sungmin meraih guling yang ada di sampingnya dan memukulkannya ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun perang bantal.

"Kau curang. Kau mengorupsi selimutku! Kembalikan! Pergi kau setan~! Hush! Hush!" Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang masih di pegang erat oleh Sungmin.

"Andwaee~!" Sungmin menarik kembali selimutnya. Kyuhyun menarik lagi selimut itu. "Kau cari saja selimut lain, ini selimutku!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling tarik-menarik selimut.

Entah karena Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya atau Sungmin menarik selimutnya terlalu kuat, akhirnya Kyuhyun malah tertarik ke arah Sungmin dan menindihnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin yang jaraknya sangat-sangat dekat. Sungmin hanya berkedip sekali, kemudian terus menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

Ne, jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. Suasana kamar tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik dengan posisi seperti itu dan saling menatap, Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali pada posisi semula, duduk di perut -lumayan- sixpact Sungmin.

"Kemarikan!" Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya manyun saat Kyuhyun merebut selimutnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari Sungmin lalu kembali berbaring di samping namja imut itu. Sungmin semakin manyun saat melihat Kyuhyun menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Namja imut itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping lalu memeluk gulingnya dengan wajah berkerut, kesal sekalian menahan rasa dinginnya.

Suasana hening dan terasa sedikit canggung setelah insiden itu.

Sungmin masih belum bisa tidur. Ia tampak memandangi meja belajar Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun.

Oh, ia sangat merindukan keluarga dan rumahnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berpisah dari Kyuhyun. Dan sebentar lagi, ia akan meninggalkan kedua-duanya. Ia menghela napasnya.

Sungmin tampak terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu pada lengan kirinya. Ia dapat merasakan dingin yang yang tadi menggigitnya kini malah berganti menjadi hangat, Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa detik, lalu membalikkan posisinya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu sudah kembali tertidur.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap punggung namja tampan yang tidur membelakanginya. Ia memegang selimut yang mereka pakai berdua dan menaikkannya hingga sebatas hidungnya, menutupi senyumnya dan wajahnya yang bersemu.

Ternyata Kyuhyun peduli padanya.

~TBC~

Aaaaa! *lari* *ditimpa readers*

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae chapter yang lalu ada typos tentang 'Kuliah' dan 'sekolah'. Sebenarnya Sungmin di sini masih sekolah kok… (_ _) Author salah imajinasi(?) *plaakk*

Mian, ne kalau banyak typos untuk chap ini. Author sedang buru-buru mengingat sebentar lagi author akan mengikuti ujian semester ganjil. Mian juga kalau chap ini pendek, soalnya semua puncaknya ada di chap depan. ^^

Ne, dan pengumuman untuk chap depan…

**Chap depan -chap 6- adalah chapter terakhir…** ^^

Untuk ff ini, author emang sengaja buat pendek, mengingat ff author yang lain pada panjang-panjang sampai 10 chapter labih… ^^

Semuanya akan dijelaskan di chap depan, tentang perasaan Sungmin dan perasaan Kyuhyun. Pokoknya semua puncaknya ada di chap depan.. :D

**Special thanks buat readers author tersayang::**

**AIDASUNGJIN, indahpus96, Vey900128, eunhyuk's wife, ammyikmubmik, yuliafebry, aissh-ii, reaRelf, NhiaPetals, Kyurin Minnie, JoBel13ve, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Nony, Cho SungKyu OKS, chiikyumin, HeeYeon, maria8, Cho Minna, clouds1498, .5, , Guest, , nanna, Lee Nichie, bbuingbbuing137, niea sarang, cherrizka980826, Kim Eun Eri, DANHOBAKMING1, , , CharolineElf, imLici97, Amortentia, Fariny, desi2121, Choi sila, Youngfish, Qhia503, yeonRA137, .39, ChwangMine95, Cho Hyo Mi, KashiwagiSeka, Revaelf, Nekyo Cloudsomnia, NiMin Shippers, mingmiuu, turtle, Kanaya, love**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya… ^^ *bow* *kecup atu-atu***

**Han-RJ:: **Ne, untuk chapter 4 yang lalu memang mulai ada konflik dan kurangnya humor itu biar konflinya sedikit terasa dan juga berhubung author sedang kehilangan ide humor… xD *plaakk* Mian ne kalau humornya kurang… :)

Untuk chaper depannya akan author lanjutkan setelah author selesai ujian semester, ne… ^^

Chap depan author usahakan panjang. Mian kalau chap ini pendek… *bow*

Okedeh~

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**My Trouble Maker**

**Summary:: Kyuhyun tidak sengaja tersandung kaki seorang namja manis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terkilir. Namja manis itu pun bersedia menjadi pelayan Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun tidak memintanya. Sialnya, namja itu selalu membuatnya kesal.**

**Pair:: KyuMin (Kyuhyun Sungmin)**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Humor, Romance**

**Warn:: BL, Typo(s)**

Annyeonghaseyo~! Waah~! Author balik lagi setelah selesai menjalani ujian yang sangat mengerikan… ==" Chingudeul udah pada selesai ujain belum? :D

Okedeh, FF ini author persembahkan untuk merefreshingkan otak chingudeul yang pastinya panas setelah ujian… ^^

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Pagi harinya~**

"Kyu…" Samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, namun ia tak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Kyu…!" Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu merapatkan selimutnya. Mau apa sih orang ini memanggil-manggilnya disaat ia sedang menikmati betapa indahnya mimpinya? Ngajak perang?

"Kyuhyun…!" Ck! Kyuhyun mendecak kesal dan menarik selimutnya dengan kasar sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, tak terkecuali kepalanya. Sekali lagi jika orang itu masih memanggilnya, maka ia akan berubah menjadi Hulk dan mencekik orang itu.

Tidak tahukah orang itu kalau hari ini hari Minggu? Hari dimana semua orang menikmati tidurnya?

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah teriakan nyaring hinggap di telinganya. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah Sungmin –sang pelaku peneriakan- yang dengan polosnya menyengir dan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya.

"Ayo cepat bersiap-siap, kita ke taman bermain!" ujar Sungmin dengan nada cerianya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Ck! Kau mengganggu tidurku dan berteriak di telingaku hanya untuk mengajakku ke taman bermain? Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur!" Kyuhyun kembali berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Oh, ayolahh~! Sekali ini~~ aja! Hari ini cuacanya sedang sangat cerah, temani aku ke taman bermain~" rengek Sungmin seraya menarik-narik selimut yang tengah dipakai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Bagaimana bisa aku bermain denganmu di taman bermain dengan kondisi tangan dan kakiku yang seperti ini?" ujar Kyuhyun mencari alasan lain.

Sungmin melancarkan bunny eyesnya. "Pleasee~"

Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan brutal saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kyuhyun. "Kyu~~! Ayolaaah!"

"Aissh! Aissh!" kesal Kyuhyun. "Arra! Arra! Kita pergi!" Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Yuhuu! BaKyu mau menemaniku bermain~!"

"Mwo? BaKyu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sungmin mengangguk. "Babo Kyuhyun~!" jawab Sungmin dengan nada jahil dan langsung melompat dari kasur Kyuhyun dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. 'Cih! Kenapa aku selalu mengalah padanya?' batin Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Huh!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

"Apa ini bisa dibilang kencan?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya membuka pintu kamar mandinya. "Ehgomoni(ya Tuhan)! Kencan dengan namja pendek itu? Aigo! Aigo! Aigoo!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan menuruni tangga seraya menghela napasnya. 'Untung saja Kyuhyun mau menemaniku ke taman. Mungkin ini adalah kencan pertama dan terakhir kami. Kencan? Omo!' Sungmin memegangi pipinya yang sedikit bersemu.

Setelah sampai di dapur, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

'Hari ini, hari terakhir dimana aku menapakkan kaki di rumah ini, hari terakhirku tidur di di kamar Kyuhyun, hari terakhir sekolah di Seoul, hari terakhir memasak di dapur ini, hari terakhir bersama Kyuhyun, dan hari terakhir melihat Kyuhyun.' Sungmin menghela napasnya. Ia menatap meja makan yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan kosong.

'Apa reaksi Kyuhyun ya setelah mengetahui kalau aku akan pergi? Apa dia akan merindukanku? Apa dia akan menyuruhku kembali ke Seoul? Ani!' Sungmin menyentuh meja makan itu pelan dan memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih. 'Dia pasti akan berteriak kesenangan karena aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Sejak awal aku ke sini 'kan ia memang sudah tidak menyukai keberadaanku yang selalu membuatnya sial.' Batin Sungmin.

"Aissh! Sudahlah… Sekarang aku waktunya membuatkan sarapan." gumam Sungmin pelan seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ya! Jalannya pelan-pelang, dong." ujar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Mereka memang datang ke sini dengan taxi, tapi berhubung Sungmin suka dengan suasana dan pemandangan di sekitar jalanan yang ada di depan taman bermain, maka Sungmin menyuruh taxinya untuk berhenti beberapa puluh meter dari taman bermain untuk sekedar berjalan kaki dan menikmati suasana jalanan yang penuh dengan pepohonan itu.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, dimana Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bak kura-kura catwalk. "Ayo cepat sedikit Kyu! Gerbang taman bermainnya sudah kelihatan di depan sana." Ujar Sungmin.

"Go Kyu! Go! Go! Go! Kyuhyun! Kau pasti bisa! Ayo cepat! Cepat jalannya!" seru Sungmin seraya menaik-naikkan kedua lengannya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan malas.

"Kau sedang apa, eoh? Seperti orang bodoh saja." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyengir. "Lambat sekali jalanmu itu, tidak bisa cepat sedikit? Atau perlu kuseret, tuan Cho?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. Jika dibayangkan dengan imajinasi yang tinggi, kau bisa membayangkan ada kilatan petir dari sorotan mata Kyuhyun ke mata Sungmin. "Ya! Kakiku terasa semakin sakit karena kau tendang semalam." Ujar Kyuhyun datar seraya melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hah? Memangnya aku menendangmu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Semalam, saat kau tertidur dengan sangaaat lelap, dengan seenaknya kau berbalik dan melayangkan kakimu dengan kuat ke arah kakiku. Kau menendang kakiku, tahu! Tidak bisakah kau tidur dengan sedikit tenang?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia berusaha meredam kesalnya. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit dan hampir saja menjerit kesakitan karena tendangan kaki terlatih (martial art) Sungmin.

Sungmin menangkup kedua telapak tangannya dan mengusap-usapnya. "Mian, mian~!" ujar Sungmin seraya menyengir bersalah.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan terus berjalan. Sungmin berjalan di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Kyu!" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Apa lagi?"

"Es krim!" seru Sungmin seraya menunjuk sebuah gerobak es krim, terlihat di sana lumayan banyak anak-anak yang tengah mengantri untuk membeli es krim.

"Kau mau? Beli saja sendiri, aku menunggu di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. "Shirreo~! Ayo sama-sama ke sana! Aku ingin kau menraktirku." Ujar Sungmin seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Ya! Pergi saja sendiri, kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu dan menraktirmu? Kau tidak malu mengantri di antara anak-anak kecil itu? Aish!"

"Ayolah~!" Kyuhyun akhirnya menghela napasnya dan menuruti kata-kata Sungmin setelah Sungmin melancarkan puppy eyesnya seraya menarik-narik ujung kaosnya.

"Haahh! Kau ini!" keluh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyengir senang dan berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat kearah gerobak es krim yang berada di depan gerbang taman bermain.

Setelah beberapa menit mengantri di antara anak-anak kecil yang juga ingin membeli es krim, akhirnya kini giliran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk memesan.

"Ahjussi, beli es krim coklat dua cup." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Aniya, aku mau yang strawberry." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak lalu kembali menatap ahjussi penjual es krim itu.

"Yang coklat satu, strawberry satu."

"Aniya…" Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan kesal. Namja pink ini maunya apa, sih?

"Aku mau satu cup yang besar saja, biar kita bisa memakannya bersama. Terdengar romantis, bukan~?" ujar Sungmin seraya menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ehgomoni… Aku tidak ingin memakannya bersamamu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya dengan lucu. "Satu cup besar!"

"Shirreo!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Satu cup besar~ Kita makan bersama~!"

"Shirreo! Aku tidak mau memakannya bersama denganmu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita makan bersama, Kyu~"

"Shirr-"

"Ahjucci~ Aku mau membeli es klim~" ujar seorang anak kecil yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun seraya menarik-narik pelan ujung kaos biru Kyuhyun.

"Tuh 'kan! Ahjussi! Cepatlah sedikit memesannya…! Kau tidak lihat anak-anakku telah mengantri lama gara-gara ahjussi?" ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk anak-anak polos yang sedang mengantri di belakang mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Aissh! Namja ini!" kesal Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tertawa kemenangan saat Kyuhyun terlihat kesal karena perkataannya.

Ahjussi itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka juga tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka yang terlihat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Ahjussi, es krim coklat satu cup besar." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan uangnya. "Shirreo~!"

"Aissh! Apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kesal pada Sungmin. "Lasa stlobeli, ahjucci~!" ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat semirip mungkin dengan anak kecil yang tadi, nada cadel.

"Aniya, aku tidak mau strawberry, coklat saja."

"Strwaberry!"

"Coklat!"

"Strawberry!"

"Coklat!"

"Strawberry!"

"Arrayo, arrayo… Saya akan memberikan kalian dua rasa." Ujar ahjussi itu. Ia kasihan melihat anak-anak yang tengah mengantri di belakang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Anak-anak itu ada yang terlhat tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, ada yang menikmati adegan telenovela antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, ada juga yang bahkan terlihat hampir meleleh saking lamanya menunggu pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ah! Gomawo, ahjussi." Ujar Sungmin dengan senang. "Ne, selamat menikmati. Gomapseumnida." Ujar sang ahjussi seraya menyerahkan satu cup besar es krim dua rasa itu dan dua buah sendok kecil.

"Aissh! Kau ini!" desis Kyuhyun dengan kesal pada Sungmin setelah mereka berjalan menjauh dari gerobak itu. "Untung tidak diomeli oleh orang tua mereka." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tertawa senang seraya menyendokkan es krim strawberry ke mulutnya.

"Ayo ke taman bermain!" seru Sungmin senang dan berjalan dengan girang ke dalam taman bermain. Kyuhyun hanya mendecak kesal. Lihatlah sekarang. Namja tampan itu hanya memegang sebuah sendok kecil, sedangkan es krim cup besarnya tengah dipegang oleh Sungmin yang kini tengah berlari kecil memasuki taman bermain dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakang yang tengah berjalan dengan terpincang.

'Cih, aku yang membelinya, kenapa malah dia yang menguasai?' batin Kyuhyun seraya menatap sendok kecil yang tengah dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Sungmin kini telah berada di depannya.

"Kau lambat sekali jalannya, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang bersiap-siap menyemburkan sejuta sumpah serapahnya pada Sungmin pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sesendok es krim kini telah berada di depannya.

"Makanlah." Ujar Sungmin seraya menyendokkan sesendok es krim pada Kyuhyun. Yup, Sungmin berniat menyuapkan es krim pada Kyuhyun, dan yang perlu diingat, Sungmin menyendokkan es krim menggunakan sendoknya sendiri pada Kyuhyun, sendok yang telah ia suapkan pada bibir M-nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap sesendok es krim itu lalu berganti menatap Sungmin. "Kau ingin aku memakan es krim menggunakan sendok bekasmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tadi pagi aku gosok gigi, kok. Makan saja." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas pelan lalu memakan es krim yang disuapkan oleh Sungmin itu.

"Enak?" tanya Sungmin seraya menyuapkan sesendok es krim pada mulutnya sendiri dengan menggunakan sendok yang sama. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu seraya terus memandangi sendok yang tengah Sungmin pakai.

Menurut orang Jepang, sesuatu bekas mulut seseorang jika dikenakan atau dipakai oleh mulut orang lain itu sudah dianggap ciuman tidak langsung, itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kajja! Kita jalan-jalan." Ajak Sungmin seraya menautkan tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Niatnya Sungmin sih hanya untuk membantu Kyuhyun berjalan, tapi kenapa namja tinggi itu malah merasa detak jantungnya sudah mulai tidak normal saking cepatnya berdentum?

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di taman bermain tersebut.

"Makanlah." Ujar Sungmin seraya menyerahkan cup es krim pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau makan saja, bukankah es krim itu makanan kesukaanmu? Untukmu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, 'kan kau yang membelinya, kau juga seharusnya memakannya." Ujar Sungmin. Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun mengambil cup es krim itu dari tangannya.

Sungmin memandangi sekelilingnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati es krimnya. Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret langit yang kini terlihat sangat cerah.

Kamera di ponselnya kini berpindah terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memakan es krimnya. Sungmin tersenyum, lalu secara diam-diam mengambil gambar Kyuhyun. Ia mengambilnya sebanyak mungkin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari kalau Sungmin memfotonya. "Ya! Andwae!" Sungmin berusaha melindungi ponselnya saat Kyuhyun berusaha merebutnya. "Hapus yang kau foto tadi, itu sangat memalukan, tahu!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya berusaha mengambil ponsel Sungmin yang disembunyikan di balik jaket namja manis itu.

"Andwae! Jangan dihapus! Itu untuk kenang-kenangan, tahu." Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, ia terdia menatap Sungmin yang juga terdiam menatapnya. "Kenang-kenangan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia bisa kelepasan mengatakan hal seperti. "Maksudku, selama ini kita bersama tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki fotomu. Kau juga seharusnya memiliki fotoku. Apa aku harus mengirimkan foto selcaku padamu?" tawar Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aissh! Aigo! Aigoo! Tidak perlu! Jangan mengirimkanku foto selcamu yang mengerikan itu." Sungmin hanya tertawa, ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti akan merespon seperti itu.

"Eish, es krimnya mencair. Cepat dimakan." Ujar Sungmin seraya menyendokkan sesuap ke mulutnya.

Yang ada dipikiran Sungmin saat ini adalah, tinggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuan namja tampan itu. Biarkan namja tampan itu mengetahuinya sendiri disaat ia telah sampai di Paris.

Namja manis itu takut menerima kenyataan yang akan diterimanya jika Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

Bagus kalau Kyuhyun melarangnya untuk pergi, tapi bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Kyuhyun malah senang dan mendukung Sungmin untuk pergi secepatnya?

Betapa sakitnya Sungmin membayangkan jika Kyuhyun malah mendukungnya dan mengusirnya ke Paris. Itulah yang ia takutkan. Lebih baik ia pergi diam-diam, bukan? Ia tidak akan tahu apa reaksi Kyuhyun setelah ia pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa kedua namja ini bisa bertahan di taman bermain ini hingga sore hari ini. Apa mereka tidak lelah?

"Kyu, sebelum pulang, aku ingin naik kincir raksasa." Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk kincir raksasa.

"Kincir raksasa itu biasanya dinaiki oleh sepasang kekasih, aku tidak mau." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, kali ini tanpa nada merengek maupun puppy eyes. "Aku tidak pernah naik kincir raksasa, kali ini aku ingin mencoba menaikinya." Ujar Sungmin seraya memandangi kincir raksasa yang kini tengah berputar pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, biasanya namja manis itu akan merengek dengan nada nada manja dan mata mengkilap-kilap jika ia menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia tidak melakukannya? Apa namja manis itu sudah lelah namun masih memaksakan diri?

Kyuhyun dapat melihat pandangan Sungmin pada kincir raksasa itu. Tatapannya agak sedikit berbeda dengan tatapannya pada es krim tadi pagi, tatapan kali ini terlihat seperti tatapan berharap.

Ne, tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak tahu kalau saat ini Sungmin tengah berharap sesuatu dari kinci rasksasa tersebut. Berharap menaiki kincir raksasa tersebut dapat meninggalkan kenangan indah di hari terakhirnya ini di Seoul.

Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga menatapnya. "Arraseo, kita naik." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke arah counter kincir raksasa tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

'Oh ayolah~! Ini bukanlah detik-detik terakhir kau hidup di dunia ini, Ming! Kau hanya pindah ke negara lain saja. Kau masih bisa kembali ke Seoul lagi, mungkin 3 tahun lagi? 4 tahun? 5 tahun? Tapi… Tidak mungkin aku bisa kembali ke saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat bersama Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja 5 tahun kemudian dia sudah melupakanku dan entah telah berada dimana.' Pikir Sungmin seraya menghela napasnya.

"Naiklah." Sungmin tersadar saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang menginterupsinya untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kincir raksasa.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmi hanya terdiam selama berada di kincir raksasa tersebut. Masing-masing dari mereka terdiam menikmati pemandangan di luar yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Uwaah~!" Sungmin menggeser duduknya lebih merapat pada dinding bilik untuk melihat lebih jelas pemandangan di luar sana. Kyuhyun terlihat ingin menginterupsi Sungmin agar berhati-hati dan tidak terlalu dekat dengan dinding bilik, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sungmin yang sangat menikmati pemandangan di luar.

"Uhhhh~!" Sungmin terlihat lucu saat tanpa ia sadari bibirnya dimajukan saat ia terpesona pada pemandangan tersebut.

Kyuyun juga terlihat menikmatinya. Perlahan-lahan, bilik mereka mulai bergerak lagi.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin. "Hm?"

"Setelah kita pulang ke rumah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin. "Tentu saja mandi, seharian menemanimu di sini membuatku terasa lengket karena keringat dan sengatan matahari." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi. "Tentu saja aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu. Kau pasti lapar, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kedua namja itu kembali menikmati pemandangan seiring dengan bilik mereka yang bergerak semakin ke bawah.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Rumah Kyuhyun, jam 19.28**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya. Ia mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Sungmin yang tengah memasukkan satu-persatu baju ke dalam koper pinknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak terkejut dan langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan bingung.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku sudah lima hari berada di rumahmu, dan sekarang saatnya aku kembali ke rumah dan mengambil beberapa barangku lagi. Keluargaku juga pasti membutuhkanku." Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang tengah terduduk di lantai keramik yang dingin seraya menyusun bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Aku akan kembali menginap di sini besok. Setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan membawa barang-barangku ke sini lagi." lanjut Sungmin seraya menutup resleting kopernya.

"Oh ya, aku sudah membuatkanmu makan malam, ada di meja makan. Makanlah sebelum dingin." Ujar Sungmin seraya menarik pegangan kopernya hingga memanjang. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari kamarnya.

Sungmin menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. besok ia akan kembali menginap di rumah ini? Tentu saja semua itu bohong. Mungkin saja besok ia telah menghilang dari Seoul.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya dan meletakkan sesuatu itu di bawah bantal Kyuhyun.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, semoga cederamu tangan dan kakimu segera sembuh." Bisik Sungmin pelan. Ia lalu menyeret kopernya dan beranjak dari kamar yang selama beberapa hari ini ia tempati.

"Kau tidak makan dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin hendak berpamit padanya. Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani, eommaku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanku di rumah. Kau makan saja. Annyeong." Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari rumah namja tampan tersebut.

Sungmin berbalik dan memandangi rumah Kyuhyun dari luar. Ia memandanginya secara seksama sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat di sana.

**.**

**.**

"Eomma~! Appa~! Aku pulang!" seru Sungmin dengan senang saat ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya yang megah.

"Aiggo~! Anakku yang manis sudah pulang rupanya. Kau hidup dengan baik di sana? Kau belum makan, 'kan? Eomma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kajja! Di ruang makan appa sudah menunggumu." Ujar nyonya Lee seraya menggandeng Sungmin ke arah ruang makan dan menyerahkan koper dan tas Sungmin pada maid yang bertugas di rumahnya.

"Appa." Panggil Sungmin saat ia melihat appanya tengah menunggunya di meja makan yang telah dipenuhi oleh makanan-makanan lezat.

Tuan Lee tersenyum pada anak sulungnya. "Duduklah, Ming-ah."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang tuan Lee.

"Ming-ah, besok kau akan take off jam 7.45 pagi," ujar tuan Lee. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Appa menuangkan tanggung jawab padamu untuk menjaga dongsaengmu. Jagalah dia baik-baik, jangan sampai ia kekurangan makan dan kesulitan hidup. Jika kalian kekurangan, hubungi appa. Tapi ingat! Jangan manjakan dia. Biarkan dia bertumbuh dengan mandiri, arra?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Arra, appa."

"Jagalah dirimu baik, ne. Katakan pada Sungjin appa dan eomma menyayangi kalian, jadi jangan buat kami khawatir akan kalian." Ujar tuan Lee.

"Ne, appa… Arraseo, kami juga menyangi appa dan eomma." Jawab Sungmin seraya menunjukkan senyuman kelincinya.

"Besok jam 6 appa akan menyuruh salah satu supir untuk mengantarmu ke bandara, bersiap-siaplah sepagi mungkin." Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk seraya menyendokkan lauk ke dalam piringnya. "Pagi sekali." Komentar Sungmin singkat.

"Kalau sudah sampai di sana, hubungi eomma, arra? Dan juga berikan kabar tentang kalian dan perkembangan Sungjin di sana setiap hari, ne?" ujar nyonya Lee seraya mengusap rambut Sungmin.

Namja manis itu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah biasa mendengar nasehat-nasehat menggunung yang diberikan oleh appa dan eommanya.

"Lalu kau berencana kapan untuk kembali ke Korea?" tanya nyonya Lee. Sungmin terdiam. Cukup lama ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Entahlah, eomma. Mungkin sampai Sungjin dapat mentralkan kembali kondisi restorannya atau mungkin sampai restorannya sukses." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

**.**

Namja manis yang memiliki senyuman yang menggemaskan itu tengah mengepak sebagian besar isi lemarinya ke dalam koper yang sangat besar. Yup! Ia tengah mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawa ke Paris.

"Haah~! Selesai juga." Gumam Sungmin seraya menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur empuknya. Ia memandangi 3 koper besar dan 1 ransel besar yang berisi barang-barangnya yang akan dibawa ke Paris.

Ia kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. 'Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya.' batin Sungmin.

Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti kapan perasaan itu mulai ada, mulai tumbuh dan semakin mendalam di hatinya. Padahal awalnya hanya ada perasaan bersalah pada Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa sekarang malah menjadi perasaan… cinta?

"Aissh! Molla! Mollaaa!" seru Sungmin pelan seraya mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasurnya untuk menutup lampu kamarnya dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan lebih memilih untuk tidur dari pada menggalau sepanjang malam.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Krriingg! Kriingg! Krriing!

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak senang. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia terbangun dan mematikan alarmnya yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mulai menutup matanya.

Tingg~ Ting ting~ Tingg tingg~

Suara piano yang merdu kini berbunyi dari ponsel Kyuhyun.

JJREEENG! JREENG! JREENG~!

Suara yang awalnya music piano kini berubah menjadi suara gitar listrik yang memekakkan telinga dari ponsel Kyuhyun.

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja nakas di samping kasurnya.

**Crazy yeoja Sunny is calling**

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sejak kapan ia menyimpan nomor yeoja ini? PAsti Sungmin yang memasukan nomor yeoja ini ke ponselnya.

Dan tumben sekali yeoja ini meneleponnya, apalagi meneleponnya di waktu yang sepagi ini, pukul 06.28. 'Aissh! Yeoja ini! Ada apa sih? Mengganggu saja.' Batin Kyuhyun kesal sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan Sunny.

"Yeobosseo. Ada apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku, tahu!" jawab Kyuhyun malas. "Oppa! Sebenarnya aku dilarang untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu, oppa!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Yeoja ini bertele-tele sekali.

"Ada apa, sih? Katakanlah! Jangan mengulur waktu." Ujar Kyuhyun malas, malas mendengar suara yeoja ini lama-lama.

"Sungmin oppa…" Sunny menghentikan perkataannya untuk menarik napasnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ada apa dengan Sungmin?

"Sungmin oppa akan take off jam 7.45 pagi ini. Cepatlah kau ke bandara 'A'! Ia akan pergi ke Paris dan tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa tahun lamanya!" ujar Sunny dengan heboh dan kata-kata yang cepat.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Apa sih yang tadi kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sunny katakan, yeoja itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat. Dan Paris? Take off? Sungmin? Untuk apa juga coba Sungmin ke Paris?

Sunny terdengar tengah menghela napasnya. "Sungmin oppa jam 07.45 pagi ini akan take off ke Paris. Ia memberitahuku melalui sms jam 06.00 tadi saat ia ingin berpamitan denganku. Ia menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahumu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidak mengetahui hal ini, makanya aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memberitahumu," Sunny menghentikan perkataannya.

"Sekarang ia telah berada di bandara. Cepatlah pergi ke bandara 'A' sebelum ia take off. Ia tidak akan kembali ke Korea untuk beberapa tahun dan-" Belum sempat Sunny menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Kyuhyun langsung mematikan hubungan panggilannya dengan Sunny dan langsung beranjak dari kasurnya.

Namun, sebelum ia beranjak dari kasurnya, tangannya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bantalnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat sesuatu jatuh bersamaan dengan bantalnya. Sesuatu itu bentuknya seperti album foto. Ne, memang album foto.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membuka album foto tersebut. Ia tampak terkejut saar melihat foto dirinya di dalam album tersebut. "Apa ini?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung. Kenapa album ini semuanya berisi fotonya dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Ia tampak lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat lembaran foto terakhir yang ada dalam album tersebut. Foto seorang namja manis yang tengah meluncurkan aegyonya dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan memejamkan sebelah matanya ke arah kamera. Tampaknya foto tersebut sengaja diambil dengan kamera, selca. Ne, foto selca Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin shock lagi saat melihat tulisan berwarna biru yang berada di sudut bawah foto tersebut. 'Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun.'

Oh, rasanya Kyuhyun akan terjatuh lemas jika saja saat ini ia tidak sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

Beberapa menit ia memandangi terus tulisan tersebut, akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang harus segera ia lakukan. Ia langsung berlari dengan sedikit terpincang ke arah kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun tampak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Tentu saja ia tidak sempat mandi dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia hanya mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok giginya.

'Mwoya? Apa yang dipikirkan namja itu hingga ingin pindah ke Paris dan tidak akan kembali ke Korea untuk beberapa tahun? Apa maksudnya? Mau dibuang kemana janjinya yang mengatakan kalau ia akan menjagaku sampai kaki dan tanganku sembuh? Janjinya yang mengatakan akan menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan ini?'

'Aniya…'

Kyuhyun memakai jaketnya dan memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. 'Kenapa ia akan meninggalkanku dengan kondisi yang seperti ini? Kondisi dimana aku baru menyadari perasaanku setelah ia mengungkapkannya terlebih dahulu secara diam-diam seperti ini?' batin Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arah cermin yang ada di depannya.

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah jam dindingnya. Jam 06.40. Tidak ada waktu untuk melamun di depan cermin. Ia harus cepat-cepat ke bandara yang disebutkan oleh Sunny tadi. Jam berapa tadi Sungmin take off? Jam 07.45, ya? 1 jam lagi. Sempatkah? Jalanan di Seoul sangat ramai, apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini.

Kyuhyun kemudian berlari dengan terpincang beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia harus cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bahkan sudut bandara, namun ia tetap tidak menemukan namja manis berpostur pendek, sedikit berisi, berambut blonde dan yang pasti membawa koper berwarna pinknya.

'Kemana dia?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan melihat-lihat ke seluruh penjuru. Matanya tertuju pada layar besar yang terpampang di belakang counter. Paris, take off 07.45.

Sekarang jam berapa?

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Oh God… Jam 07.30, seharusnya sekarang Sungmin sudah berada di dalam pesawat.

Kyuhyun terduduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang memang disediakan di sana. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Hanya begini sajakah? Hanya seperti ini sajakah Sungmin meninggalkannya? Secepat ini? Padahal tadi semalam ia berharap hari ini Sungmin bisa membuatkannya kimbap, lalu dengan secepat kilat Sungmin dikabarkan akan meninggalkannya?

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Percuma saja ia terduduk disini, toh Sungmin juga sebentar lagi akan take off, dan Kyuhyun gagal untuk melihat dan bertemu Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kyuhyun lalu berdiri lalu kembali melempar pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. 'Apa aku ikut ke Paris saja? Hah! Untuk apa?' Kyuhyun menertawakan pemikirannya sendiri. Menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk ke Paris? Untuk apa ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

Ia merasa kehilangan. Sungguh. Rasanya ia seperti orang bodoh yang sengaja melepaskan orang yang ia sayangi. Orang yang ia sayangi? Ne, ia baru menyadari perasaannya meskipun ia masih bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia baru menyadarinya, tepatnya pagi tadi, saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia telah kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi, kehilangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Mungkin ini memang takdirku tidak bisa bersamanya." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan seraya tertawa kecil, menertawakan kebodohannya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat.

**.**

**.**

"YAAA! Apa-apaan kau ini, eoh?!" seru seorang namja manis dengan kesal pada ponsel touch screen mahalnya. _"Mian, hyung. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kau boleh kembali. Ahahaha, aku telah menemukan seseorang yang lebih pintar memasak dan memiliki wajah yang lebih good looking darimu."_ Ujar seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Ya! Aissh! Lee Sungjin! Kau! Kemarin kau merengek-rengek dan memuji-mujiku untuk memintaku ke Paris sampai-sampai aku meninggalkan appa dan eomma dan semua teman-temanku demimu, dan sekarang dengan seenak jidatmu menyuruhku membatalkan ke Paris dan pulang ke rumah karena telah mendapatkan seseorang lebih bagus dariku? Ya! Dongsaeng durhaka! Kemari kau! Jika bertemu denganmu aku akan mencekikmu!" repet Sungmin tanpa henti pada adiknya yang meneleponnya dari Paris.

"_Aigoo~ Hyung! Berhentilah merepet dan bicaralah pelan-pelan, telingaku sampai beruap mendengar ocehanmu." _Ujar Sungjin dengan tenang_. _"Jadi sekarang apa? Kau ingin aku batal ke Paris dan tetap di Seoul?" tanya Sungmin yang berusaha meredam kekesalannya. Untung saja ia belum masuk ke pesawat, ia masih berdiri mengantri untuk masuk ke lapangan pesawat *apa yah namanya? -_-* dan antrian masih 4 orang lagi.

"_Ne, mianhae hyung. Aku telah menemukan seseorang yang ingin melamar di restoranku dan kebetulan memiliki keahlian memasak dan wajah yang lebih darimu. Hehehe~!"_ ujar Sungjin dengan jahil. Kepala Sungmin kembali berasap mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya.

"Ya! Baiklah! Nikmatilah waktumu bersama karyawan atau koki barumu yang lebih pintar memasak dan good looking itu! Aku menyesal menuruti rengekanmu dan rela hampir meninggalkan kehidupanku di Seoul gara-garamu!" omel Sungmin lagi dengan mimik wajah yang lucu. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang tengah memandangnya dengan aneh.

"_Hehehe, jangan marah dong, hyungku yang manis~! Nanti aku akan mengirimkanmu boneka bunny pink yang sangaaaatt besar yang aku beli di Paris untukmu. Jangan marah, ne?"_ rayu Sungjin dengan sedikit terkekeh mendengar keluhan kecil hyungnya yang imut itu.

"Aissh! Arraseo, arraseo. Kau benar-benar akan mengirimnya, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai mereda kekesalannya.

"_Iya, pasti akan kukirim. Jangan marah lagi ya, hyung. Ah, sebentar lagi rapat untuk karyawan-karyawan baruku akan dimulai. Sudah ya, hyung. Saranghae, annyeong~!"_ ujar Sungjin berpamitan.

"Ne, pye-pye Sungjin-ah. Saranghae~" Sungmin lalu menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

Ia menatap ketiga koper besarnya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia tiba-tiba menendang salah satu kopernya dengan kesal. Omo~ Ia terlihat sangat imut saat menendang kopernya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Dia pikir tidak lelah apa mengepak barang-barangku ini?" gumam Sungmin dengan kesal yang kemudian kembali menendang kopernya dengan sedikit pelan. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di sekitarnya hanya memandang dengan aneh, dan ada beberapa yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucunya itu.

'Aissh! Lalu mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini jika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Dia pasti sudah melihat album itu…!' Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Sifatnya Sungjin memang hampir sama dengan sifatnya Kyuhyun, namun dongsaengnya ini tidak terlalu evil seperti Kyuhyun. Lihatlah, dongsaengnya saja tertawa jahil saat mendengarnya mengoceh dengan kesal dan dengan santainya mengatakan karyawan barunya itu lebih baik dari hyungnya yang super manis ini.

Meskipun kekesalannya tidak begitu memuncak seperti tadi karena mendengar boneka bunny yang akan dikirimkan oleh dongsaengnya, tapi ia masih kesal karena dongsaengnya itu telah membuatnya sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Sungmin hendak menendang ransel besarnya, namun terhenti dan terkejut saat merasakkan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Nuguya? Apakah polisi menangkapnya karena telah menendang-nendang koper di dalam bandara?

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Nugu-"

**.**

**O.O**

**.**

**O[]O**

**.**

**O/O**

**.**

**Pause~ ***ditimpuk*

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tercekat saat menatap kedua mata beriris coklat yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang-errr susah diartikan.

"Kyu…" gumam Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega seraya menjatuhkan keningnya ke pundak Sungmin. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang masih pelan, ia masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah di bandara, eoh? Karena suara dari tendangan kerasmu pada kopermu itulah yang mengundangku datang ke tempatmu," jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Masa suara tendangannya sangat keras sehingga membuat Kyuhyun datang dari rumahnya ke bandara ini? Apa sesuper itu tendangannya?

"Tadinya aku sudah ingin pergi dari tempat ini saat menyadari kalau aku sudah terlambat mencegahmu untuk pergi. Untung saja kau membuat keributan di sini makanya aku bisa memelukmu di sini." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih mengeryit tidak mengerti. Kenapa Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia ada di sini?

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun masih menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Sungmin.

"Sunny. Yeoja itu memberitahuku dan menyuruhku untuk mencegahmu pergi." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan kau menuruti perkataannya?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

Karena kau belum menepati janjimu. Kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang akan menjagaku sampai aku sembuh." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Ohh~!" Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Dongsaengku menyuruhku untuk tidak perlu ke Paris karena dia telah menemukan pekerja yang katanya lebih baik dariku. Memuji-mujiku saat memerlukanku dan meledekku saat ia telah tidak membutuhkanku. Menyebalkan sekali bukan dongsaengku itu? Jadi, sekarang aku akan menaati janjiku padamu dan akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, menjagamu sampai kau sembuh total." Ujar Sungmin.

"Shirreo," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga kini tengah menatapnya. "Eh, waeyo?" tanya namja manis itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjagaku dan berada di sisiku sampai akhir khayatku," Kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar foto ke tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap foto itu, wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah, malu. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya sendiri yang berada pada lembaran terakhir pada album yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun, foto yang pada bagian bawahnya terdapat tulisan 'Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun'.

"Nado saranghae, Lee Sungmin." ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan manis pada bibir M Sungmin. Merasakan rasa manisdan lembut pada bibir namja aegyo tersebut.

Tampak Sungmin masih shock dengan perkataan dan perbuatan Kyuhyun, namun pada akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Orang-orang disekeliling mereka juga tampak terkejut saat melihat pemandangan manis tersebut, ada yang senyum-senyum, ada yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan berlalu, ada yang terbengong-bengong, dan bahkan sampai ada beberapa orang yang mengabadikan hal tersebut dalam bentuk foto.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat saat namja tampan yang ia cintai itu mulai menjauhi wajah mereka. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Saranghae." Desisnya pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun meskipun samar-samar.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat merasakan pelukan erat dari namja kelinci tersebut.

"Kita pulang sekarang, ne?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap rambut blonde Sungmin. Sungmin

mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kita ke rumahku dulu, aku ingin membawa barang-barangku ke rumah dulu." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin lalu menyandang ransel besarnya dan mengambil koper pinknya.

"Kyu, tolong bawa 2 koper itu." Perintahnya pada Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk dua koper besarnya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Beginilah Lee Sungmin, namja manis namun menyebalkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namja manis dan menyebalkan inilah namja yang sangat ia cintai.

_**Yeo-gi isseo nan… Neul kakka-un gose neo eobshin andwaeh~ nan.**_

_**I jarie nan… Neon naege yeojeonhae~ Ojig neomani nae mameul**_

_**Naege neo neuraryeonha-go naedidji mothan cheot keo-reume naman jejarinkabwah**_

_**Neurireohke mae-il maemdolko isseo~ Amma neon moreuget-jiman. **_**–I Like You, by Infinite.**

"**Nado saranghae, Lee Sungmin."-By:: Cho Kyuhyun.**

**~END~**

Eheem… *cough*

Bagaimana? Akhirnya end juga~ Haahh… Ini adalah chapter terpanjang dalam ff ini. Semoga puas, ne~ ^^

Gomawo ne buat readers yang udah setia mengikuti cerita sampai end… ^^

**Special thanks buat readers author tercinta::**

**Jung Mingsoo, Sisca99442955, nony, Tika, cherrizka980826, trilililili, AIDASUNGJIN, reaRelf, CharolineElf, aissh-ii, dasi2121, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, nanna, DANHOBAKMING1, Choi Sila, Kamimaki, chiikyumin, Qhia503, JOYeerrElpeu, indahpus96, Tania3424, eunhyuk's wife, NiMin Shippers, mako47117, Namevey900128, kyumin forever, NakajimaYuki, Jirania, revaelf, Cho SungKyu OKS, clouds1489, Kyurin Minnie, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ammyikmubmik, HeeYeon, dirakyu, Cho Miku, ChwangMine95, Ayu Fitria II, niea sarang, MingkiHa, dhia bintang, Endah Chokyuminlee**

**Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya dan udah baca sampai chap terakhir ini… ^^ Thanks a lot… ^^**

Oh ya, setelah ini mungkin author akan vakum untuk beberapa bulan. Setelah author comeback, author akan mempersembahkan ff lagi, ff andalan author selama ini cuma KyuMin -_- Dan mungkin setelah comeback, author akan mencoba dengan pair yang lain, tapi yang Kyumin tetap author buat juga kok… ^^

Mungkin itu saja yang ingin author sampaikan… Sampai jumpa lagi, ne… Pye-pye~! ^^ :D

*lambai-lambai boxer Kyu*

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


End file.
